4 Pangeran Musim dan Putri matahari
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh 4 pemuda yang sifatnya mirip musim subtropis ? Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika harus berhadapan dengan Pangeran Musim! NEW UPDATED ! CHP 5 !FemNaru ! Please Rn'R. Gomenasai telat update :)
1. Chapter 1: One day

4 Pangeran Musim dan Putri Matahari

Disclamier : Naruto murni milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini murni milik Akira .

Pairing : ...x...

Genre : Romance , Frendship , dll.

Warning : FemNaru (again) , banyak typo , EYD ga tahu bener atau ga , kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll.

Don't Like , Don't Read .

Happy Reading

Chapter 1 : One day .

Naruto POV.

Hai , Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto , umurku 16 tahun , ah... sebenarnya namaku adalah Namikaze Naru . Aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze – Uzumaki Kushina . Ayahku adalah seorang pembisnis sukses yang perusahaannya sudah mendunia . Ibuku adalah sosok yang penyayang terhadap anak-anak terutama anak kandungnya sendiri , anak adalah hal prioritas utamanya jadi tak heran jika ibuku ini punya sifat daughter complex dan son complex . Son ? Yap ! aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki , Namikaze Kyuubi . Perbedaan umurku dengannya hanya 4 tahun . Ia sosok yang ku kagumi sejak kecil , ya walaupun suka menjahili orang termasuk aku , adiknya , ia orang yang sangat bijak dan perhatian , saking perhatiannya ia selalu memanjakanku .

Aku hidup bahagia dengan ayah , ibu dan kakak dalam 1 rumah yang harmonis tapi setelahnya semua berubah begitu cepat . 2 tahun yang lalu , ayah dan ibu meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta yang mereka tumpangin , kakakku yang merupakan anggota keluarga asli satu-satunya selain aku pun harus pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana agar perusahaan ayahku tetap berjalan pasca kecelakaan itu , tentu karena saat itu Kyuu-nii masih berumur 17 tahun ia bantu oleh Kakashi , asisten ayah . Aku sendiri harus rela pergi dari rumah yang penuh kenangan manis itu untuk tinggal dengan Nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Jiraya , Kaa-san Tou-san ayah , di Suna .

1 tahun setelah aku tinggal di rumah nenek dan kakekku , aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri sendiri di Konoha tapi aku juga akan mengubah namaku dengan menggunakan marga ibuku agar tak ada yang mengenali . Awalnya nenek dan kakek menentang keputusanku dan bertanya mengapa harus sampai mengubah nama namun setelah semua bujuk rayu dan memberikan alasan bahwa aku ingin hidup mandiri tanpa harus menggunakan semua kekayaan orangtuaku akhirnya mereka menggizinkannya , keputusanku itu tersampaikan juga ke telinga kakakku . Kyuu-nii menentang keras apa yang kulakukan , tapi aku tak menyerah begitu saja , aku bujuk kepadanya bahwa aku akan baik-bak saja lagipula umurku waktu itu 15 tahun , cukup dewasa bukan ? Akhirnya Kyuu-nii menggizinkan dengan syarat aku harus bersekolah di Konoha High Internasional School dan harus tinggal diapartemen yang dipilih oleh Kyuu-nii. Pilihan itu jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada harus diikuti oleh bodyguard setiap harinya . Aku menyetujuinya.

Seminggu kemudian pembagian hasil ujian nasional SMP , aku mendapatkan hasil ujian terbaik di negara Suna . Hasil ujianku itu kuberikan kepada Kyuu-nii melalui Kakashi yang sekarang asisten pribadi Kyuu-nii . Kyuu-nii segera mendaftarkanku ke KHIS dan langsung diterima , Kyuu-nii meminta pihak sekolah agar identitasku sedikit disembunyikan dan meminta agar keberhasilanku masuk ke KHIS karena beasiswa , tentunya hal ini sudah didiskusikan denganku. 5 hari kemudiannya aku berangkat dari Suna menuju Konoha , sebenarnya aku sedih harus berpisah dengan nenek dan kakekku tapi tekadku sudah mutlak . Sesampainya di Konoha aku langsung mencari apartemen yang sudah dipilih Kyuu-nii . Ketika aku menemukannya , aku merasa cukup puas , apartemen bergaya minimalis nan trendi , tidak terlalu mencolok dan asri . Setelah aku puas melihat-lihat apartemen , segeraku cari pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan , sebisa mungkin aku tak menggunakan tabunganku . Lalu aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai pegawai part time di suatu cafe yang tak jauh dari apartemenku dan aku keterima , karena kebetulan pemilik cafe itu membutuhkan seorang pelayan . Aihh... sudah hampir 1 tahun aku tinggal sendiri dan bekerja sampingan di Konoha . Aku cukup bahagia hidup mandiri tanpa harus dibantu oleh oranglain . Ah! Aku harus segera pergi nih!

Naruto POV end .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Gawat! Aku harus cepat-cepat!" Ujar Naruto setelah melihat jam dinding yang berada didapur apartemennya .

Secepat mungkin Naruto menghabiskan sarapan dan segera menyambar tas _orange _yang berada di sofa . Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu apatemennya terkunci , Naruto segera berlari menuju lift dan segera pergi ketika lift itu terbuka di lantai 1. Naruto berlari-larian diantara banyak orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang . Nafasnya memburu , keringat sedikit mengalir dipelipisnya , namun tak mengurangi kecantikkan alami yang ia miliki. Nafasnya baru sedikit tenang ketika ia sampai didepan gedung sekolahnya , Konoha High Internasional School . Naruto berlari kecil memasuki sekolah yang sudah 1 tahun ia gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu . Sebenarnya bel masuk akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi tapi hal itu yang tidak mengurangi kecemasannya karena KHIS memiliki banyak lorong , ruang dan tangga yang sangat banyak . 20 menit merupakan waktu yang bisa berlalu begitu cepat untuk bisa mencapai kelas Naruto yang berada dilantai 2.

Naruto masih saja berlari kecil sambil melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Tanpa Naruto sadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawan dengannya.

BUUK ..

"Ittai~" Rengek Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit.

"Aw..aw.." Suara rintihan juga terdengar dari sang korban tabrakkan hanya suaranya cukup berat.

"AH! Gomen! Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Naruto setelah berdiri dan merapikan roknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arigatou." Ucap laki-laki itu setelah menerima dan berdiri dengan bantuan tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Bola mata _sapphire _bertemu _hazelnut._

"Ah, maaf , aku harus segera pergi." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan dan berlari kecil lagi menuju tangga diujung jalan .

Laki-laki yang tadi ditolongnya hanya tersenyum menantap Naruto yang masih berlari kecil sampai akhirnya menghilang pada belokkan ditangga. Laki-laki itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya yang tertunda , senyumnya masih tercetak jelas diparasnya.

'Gadis itu..'

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

BRAKK...

Semua anak-anak yang berada dikelas 10-2 mengalihkan pandangan kepada pintu kelas yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu masih mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu dan segera menutup kembali pintu ketika sudah masuk . Naruto mendesah lega ketika ia melihat belum ada guru pengajar yang datang . Para murid kembali dalam aktivitas yang tertunda sebentar tadi . Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju tempatnya dan begitu sampai Naruto menempelkan dagunya ke meja dan menatap bosan ke depan. Gadis disebelah kanan , dan 2 gadis dibelakang Naruto masih menatapnya dengan tatapan err- sedikit heran.

"Hei , Naruto! Kau kemana saja? Jangan bilang kau telat bangun karena kerja part time mu itu sedang penuh-penuhnya ?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar kertas di sebelah kirinya , Konan , teman sebangkunya.

"Haaah... begitulah." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"N-naru-chan , juga harus b-banyak istirahat , b-biar tubuhmu s-sehat." Ujar lembut gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender , Hyuuga Hinata , duduk dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya , "Hm! Makashi Hinata atas sarannya." Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau beruntung sekali hari ini , karena jam pertama sekarang adalah si sensei berkacamata bulat hitam itu , dari awal kita masuk sini sampai kita mau naik kelas , sifatnya ga berubah-ubah. Suka ngaret mulu , udah gitu mesum .'" Cerocos seorang gadis berambut merah panjang , Saara , duduk dibelakang Konan.

"Haha... sudah kebiasaan , Sar." Sindir Naruto sambil menghadap ke depan lagi.

"SENSEI DATANG!" Teriak seorang laki-laki sambil berlari terburu-buru menuju tempat duduknya.

Ebisu-sensei akhirnya masuk ke kelas dan segera menuju ketengah ruangan.

"Ohayou , anak-anak." Sapa Ebisu-sensei.

"Ohayo , sensei." Jawab serempak murid 10-2 .

"Baiklah , kita mulai belajar Kimianya . Buka halaman 56." Perintah Ebisu-sensei tanpa memperhatikan muridnya yang ber-sweatdrop-ria. Hal biasa , karena memang Ebisu-sensei jarang meminta maaf apalgi soal ketelatan kedatangannya.

-SkipTime-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oi , Naruto! Kau mau ikut kami ke kantin ga?" Ajak Saara kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ujar malas Naruto.

"K-kau tampak s-sedang lelah s-sekali . Kau t-tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ya . Daijoubu , Hinata ." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ya walaupun sedikit kepaksa.

"Sudahlah ayo! Kelas sudah hampir kosong nih!" Tegur Konan.

"Ha'i" Ujar Saara.

Naruto mengikuti Saara dan Konan yang berada didepannya. Ia dengan Hinata dibelakangannya menuju pintu kelas . Sebenarnya bukan karna ia malas untuk makan ke kantin yang berada dilantai 1 , tapi karena ia harus melewati ...

"KYAAAA! PANGERAN MUSIM DATANG!"

"Aiiih...Pangeran natsu selalu ceria ya!"

"Kyaaa... Pangeran aki wajahnyaaa imut banget"

"Pangeran fuyu tetap cool seperti biasanya ya?"

Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan ketika melewati kelas 10-4. Ia merasa heran dan bingung kenapa anak-anak perempuan centil itu tak bisa saja diam dan tak berteriak histeris begitu . Menurut Naruto , Pangeran Musim itu adalah kumpulan anak-anak orang kaya yang jarang menghargai orang , terutama fansgirlnya . Yang diketahui oleh Naruto hanya ada 3 orang anggota dalam kelompok 'Pangeran Musim' , yaitu dari Pangeran fuyu atau Pangeran musim dingin adalah Uchiha Sasuke , ia anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terpandang juga anak pembisnis yang perusahaannya telah merambat diseluruh dunia . Ia disebut musim dingin karena sifatnya yang dingin , ia memiliki gaya rambut emo , kulit putih pucat hampir mirip salju dan mata _onyx_ kelam , sekelam malam musim salju .

Lalu yang kedua , yaitu Pangeran Aki atau Pangeran musim gugur adalah Nara Shikamaru , ia anak tunggal dari seorang pembisnis alat elektronik , . Disebut musim gugur karena sifatnya yang cuek , acuh tak acuh yang sebenarnya sosok yang hangat bila dekat dengannya . Ia memiliki model rambut mirip nanas , dan matanya coklat , dia juga tukang tidur . Ia memilki IQ diatas 160 .

Dan terakhir , yaitu Pangeran Natsu atau Pangeran musim panas ialah Sabaku Gaara . Gaara adalah anak bungsu dari pembisnis . Ia disebut musim panas karena sifatnya yang ceria , selalu enerjik . Memilki ciri-ciri rambut merah bata acak-acakan , kulit putih , mata hijau jade dan yang paling khas adalah tato didahi kirinya bertulisan 'Ai' .

Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa kelompok 'Pangeran Musim' hanya ada 3 orang saja? Bukankah seharus 4 orang. Kemanakah seorangnya lagi? . Lagi sibuk menerka-nerka , tiba-tiba saja suara lengkingan menggema di seluruh lorong.

"KYAAA... Pangeran Haru kembali! GYAAA"

'Pangeran Haru? Kembali?' batin Naruto bingung. Naruto berhenti sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas 10-4 , ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal tadi pagi . Sosok yang tak sengaja ia bertabrakkan dengannya.

'Diakah...Pangeran Haru?' Batin Naruto penasaran.

"Ada apa Naruto? Tak biasanya kau melihat kearah pangeran musim , jangan-jangan naksir salahsatu dari mereka ya?" Asal tebak Konan kepada Naruto.

"Bukan! Hei , Kalian kenal dengan 'Pangeran Haru'? tanya Naruto.

Hinata , Saara dan Konan saling berhadapan dan menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Yang mana 'Pangeran Haru' itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Konan menepuk jidatnya , "Kau selama ini tak tahu mana 'Pangeran Haru'?" Tanya balik Konan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku serius." Ujar mantap Naruto.

"Haah... Kau lihat pemuda rambut merah disamping kiri Sasuke?" Ujar Saara sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang dikeliling fansgirl.

"Ya." Balas Naruto singkat .

"Itu yang disebut Pangeran Haru atau Pangeran musim semi , namanya Akasuna Sasori . Putra tunggal dari pembisnis terkaya di Kanada , . Ia baru kembali dari London setelah pertukaran pelajar selama 4 bulan yang lalu . Kau tahu tentang pertukaran pelajar itu bukan?" Jelas Saara.

"Ya aku tahu soal itu , sebab aku terpilih tapi aku menolaknya dan digantikan oleh Temari . Lalu kenapa dia disebut Pangeran Haru?" Tanya lagi Naruto sambil membalikkan badan dan menyusul Konan dan Saara didepannya , tentu bersama Hinata juga.

"Itu k-karena sifatnya r-ramah , Naru-chan." Jawab Hinata.

"Ramah?" Naruto menyerengitkan sedikit dahinya .

'Sejak kapan Pangeran Musim menjadi ramah?' Batin Naruto , miris.

"Nama panggilannya saja Haru ! Kau pasti mengerti musim semi bukan? Ia satu-satunya anggota Pangeran Musim yang sering tersenyum ramah dan orangnya tenang , cocok sekali dengan nama sebutannya." Ujar Konan sambil melirik sekilas kearah Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti , ia melirik sekilas kearah laki-laki yang baru saja dibicarakan itu dan ...

Bola mata mereka bertemu lagi .

Deg!

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan segera berjalan cepat menuju tangga yang berada 3 kelas lagi dari depan kelas 10-4 . Laki-laki yang tak sengaja bertatapan lagi dengan Naruto itu mengulum senyumnya kembali. Ia dan ketiga teman masih melanjutkan perjalanannya , sampai kemudian keempatnya sampai diatap sekolah.

"Hei, Sasori! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara dengan riang.

"Hm? Tak apa-apa." Ujar Sasori yang masih terlihat raut wajah yang err- senang.

"Ck! Mendokusai. Kau pasti habis melihat sesuatu yang menarik saat didepan kelas , bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang bosan.

"Ah! Pasti seorang gadis ya?" Tebak Gaara.

"Menurut kalian?" Tanya balik Sasori.

"Menurutku sih iya tapi entah menurut mu." Ujar santai Shikamaru sambil duduk disalah saru bangku yang ada diatap.

"Aku sependapat dengan Shikamaru!" Ujar riang Gaara.

"Kalian berisik." Ujar dingin dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pembatas pagar atap sekolah dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana merah maroon panjangnya.

"Gomen , Sasuke." Ujar Sasori sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Gomen ya kalau kita tadi berisik." Ujar Gaara sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menunujukkan tanda 'peace' .

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Hei..." Panggil Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya.

Sasuke , Sasori dan Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Shikamaru.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas 2 , bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap keluar lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu." Balas Gaara.

Shikamaru mendengus kecil , "Tak kusangka kalian melupakan rencana yang telah kita sepakati , mendokusai ." Ujar Shikamaru .

"Rencana ?" Tanya balik Sasori.

"Apa kalian lupa ? Tentang rencana untuk 1 kelas dengan seseorang yang telah Sasuke tetapkan sebagai 'mainan' untuk kita di kelas 2 nanti ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan seringainya.

"Oh! Maksudmu si gadis itu ?" Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya sedikit antusias.

"Ya . Menurut data yang kudapatkan ia anak yatim piatu , tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen dan merupakan pegawai kerja part time di Cafe Bluesky." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Tapi , apa tak apa bila begitu ? Lagipula waktu itu ia tak sengaja bukan ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia telah berurusan dengan ku sejak kejadian itu." Ujar dingin Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengingat kejadian itu . Kukira kau akan melepaskannya." Ujar Sasori sambil menyederkan punggungnya pada pegangan pagar pembatas.

"Tak kulepas yang telah kutetapkan sebagai mangsaku berikutnya." Ujar Sasuke yang menatap mata Sasori.

"Jadi?" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mengurusi tentang hal itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita berikan 1 temannya untuknya . " Usul Gaara .

"Aku tahu siapa yang akan kita pilih sebagai temannya untuk dikelas 2 nanti." Jawab Sasori sambil menengadahkan ke langit biru jernih.

"Baiklah , jika itu keputusannya . Semoga saja ia dan temannya betah ." Ujar Gaara dengan err- riang.

"Kupastikan ia akan betah." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai kecil yang terpampang diwajah tampannya .

Tanpa Sasuke sadari , sepasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka , tentu tak suka dengan apa yang ia akan lakukan.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-KANTIN-

"Haaah.." Suara helaan berat terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut pirang , Uzumaki Naruto. Sepertinya ia sedang malas untuk melakukan apapun termasuk makan makanan yang ia suka , Ramen.

"Jangan kebanyakkan menghela nafas , Naruto . Bisa-bisa keberuntunganmu pergi menjauh." Ujar Konan sambil menyeput jus blueberrynya.

"Aku tahu." Ujar Naruto sambil melahap Ramennya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Daritadi kerjaannya melamun lalu kemudian menghela nafas. Ada apa sih sebenernya?" Tanya Saara sambil melahap lagi onigirinya.

Hinata menatap cemas kepada Naruto , "K-kalau ada m-masalah c-ceritakan saja p-pada kita." Ujar lembut Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Jangan-jangan masih mikirin Pangeran Musim itu ?" Ujar Saara sambil menyeruput teh hijau miliknya.

"Uhuk ..Uhuk " . Naruto tersendak kaget ketika mendengar kata 'Pangeran Musim' yang mengingatkannya dengan sosok laki-laki itu lagi.

"K-kau tak apa-apa , N-naru-chan?" Ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan Jus Jeruk milik Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyambar dan meneguk jus jeruknya . Kemudian menatap garang kepada Saara.

"Saara! Jangan sebutkan tentang mereka lagi!" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Saara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Saara penasaran .

"Saa-chan , N-naru-chan punya m-masalah d-dengan mereka." Ujar pelan Hinata .

"Masalah?" beo Saara.

"I-iya , ini k-kejadiannya 4 b-bulan yang l-lalu." Ujar pelan Hinata.

_**Flashback **_

_Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan menuju kelas mereka dari kantin . Hari ini keduaanya tidak bersama Saara dan Konan karena mereka berdua sedang ikut pertandingan basket di Iwa . Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang asik berbincang , tanpa Naruto sadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan dengannya ._

_BRUUK.. _

_BYUURR _

"_Aduduh...Ittai~" Rintih Naruto karena tertabrak seseorang. _

"_N-naru-chan! D-daijoubu ka?" tanya Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. _

"_Daijoubu . Arigatou , Hinata ." Ujar Naruto yang menerima uluran tangan Hinata. _

_Setelah berdiri dan membersihkan roknya yang kotor , Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda yang bajunya tampak basah karena minumannya terjatuh. _

"_Gomen ya , aku tak melihat kau tadi." Ujar Naruto datar kepada pemuda yang bertabrakkan dengannya. _

_Tapi tangan laki-laki menepis uluran tangannya dan mencoba berdiri sendiri . Kemudian laki-laki yang bermata onyx itu menatap kesal kepada Naruto. _

"_Hei! Kalau punya mata pergunakan dengan benar!" bentak laki-laki kepada Naruto. _

"_Hei!Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Bentak Naruto tak keras . _

"_Maaf ? Permintaan maafmu itu ga akan bikin bajuku kering!" Ujar laki-laki dengan tajam. _

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ujarnya laki-laki itu dingin tapi begitu menusuk. _

"_Baiklah! Pertanggung jawab apa yang kuharus lakukan?" Tantang Naruto. _

_Hinata menatap takut-takut kepada Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang menatap garang kepada Naruto. Laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil dan .. _

"_Kau harus memberikan seragammu itu kepadaku , sekarang." Ujar laki-laki itu datar. _

_PLAKKK _

"_Dasar mesum! Pertanggung jawab macam apa itu? Dasar Teme!" Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang meninggi. _

"_Teme? Kau itu yang Dobe!" ujar laki-laki tak mau mengalah. _

"_Terserah kau saja , Teme !" Ujar Naruto sambil menyeret lengan Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu . _

_-Kelas 10-4 – _

"_Oy, Suke! Kenapa bajumu basah begitu?" Tanya Gaara ketika melihat baju Sasuke yang basah. _

"_Kau tak mengganti bajumu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap malas . _

"_Hn. Aku ga ada baju ganti." Ujar Sasuke dingin , ia masih merasa kesal. _

'_Siapa gadis itu ? Sudah menabrakku , menamparku pula .' Batin Sasuke kesal. _

_BRAKK _

_Pintu kelas 10-4 dibuka paksa oleh seorang gadis yang ditangan kirinya membawa baju seragam yang ukurannya lumayan kebesaran untuk tubuh seorang gadis. Mata sapphire nya menjelajah setiap ruangan sampai akhirnya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam padanya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakiknya tergesa-gesa sampai akhirnya berdiri di depan meja Sasuke. _

"_Ini!" Ujar Naruto sambil membating baju yang berada ditangan kirinya , "Baju ganti untukmu , Teme . " Ujarnya datar dan segera berbalik berjlan keluar dari kelas 10-4. _

_BRAKK _

_Pintu kelas 10-4 ditutup kembali dengan bunyi yang terdengar cukup keras. Semua yang berad dikelas 10-4 menatap tak percaya pada apa yang barusan dilakukan kepada Sasuke. Datang tergesa-gesa , membanting baju di depan wajah Sasuke dan yang hebatnya berani mengejek Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Teme'. Para gadis dikelas semua berteriak histeris tak percaya. _

_Sasuke menatap baju pemberian Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _

"_Kau... berurusan dengan orang salah , Dobe" Desis tajam tapi pelan Sasuke , sangat pelan sampai-sampai hanya dia yang mendengarnya. _

_**Flashback OFF **_

Setelah Hinata menceritakan semuanya , Saara dan Konan menatap percaya kepada Naruto yang tengah asyik minum jus jeruknya dengan tenang.

"Naruto , aku tak percaya bahwa kau pernah menampar dan melabrak Sasuke ." Ujar Konan dengan tatapan kagum (?).

"Apa kau tahu bahwa dia itu salah satu Pangeran Musim? Yang berarti dia adalah Pangeran sekolah , Naruto , Pangeran sekolah!" pekik Saara yang masih tak percaya dengan cerita Hinata.

"Aku kan tak tahu bahwa dia juga salah satu Pangeran Musim . Lagipula dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk menampar dengan kata-katanya." Ujar santai Naruto sambil menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau dalam masalah besar , Naruto. Asal kau tahu saja , Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang ga akan melepaskan orang yang pernah mengusiknya." Tegur Konan.

"Kalau memang ia masih kesal padaku , kenapa ga dari dulu saja membalas perlakuanku?" Tanya Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Dia memang ga pernah langsung membalas , biasanya ia akan mencari saat bagus untuk membalas . Perkiraanku ia akan membalasnya saat kenaikkan kelas nanti ." Ujar Saara sambil menatap serius kepada Naruto.

"Aku harap perkiraanmu meleset." Ujar Naruto sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari , ada seorang pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok dekat kantin yang mendengarkan ucapan Saara dan jawaban Naruto.

'Perkiraan temanmu itu benar , sayangku...' Batin seseorang sambil tersenyum licik .

**T B C **

**Fic terbaru Akira **** , hehehe... Gimana? Bagus ? Menarik? Ancur? Gaje ? Hahaha... Akira akan tunggu review-review dari para readers ;) . **

**Ohya , untuk fic 'My Destiny With You , Baby!' dan fic ini mungkin abis libur lebaran agak-agak lama updated mengingat Akira sekarang kelas 9 yang harus banyak belajar untuk UN , jadi Hountoni Gomenasai bila ceritanya agak lama diupdated. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet again

4 Pangeran Musim dan Putri Matahari

Disclamier : Naruto murni milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini murni milik Akira .

Pairing : ... x FemNaru

Genre : Romance , Frendship , dll.

Warning : FemNaru (again) , banyak typo , EYD ga tahu bener atau ga , kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll.

ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEW READERS LAINNYA, ITU MEMBANTU UNTUK AKIRA MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI . LOVEYOUREADERS:*!~

Don't Like , Don't Read .

Happy Reading

Chapter 2 : Meet again .

Naruto berjalan sambil sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya . Tatapan matanya tajam dan dahinya berkerut-kerut , bibir mungilnya terlihat berkomat-kamit menggerutuki seseorang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Saara yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam masalah besar dan tentunya kenapa harus berhadapan dengan Sasuteme itu . Naruto terus berjalan melawati lorong , belok kanan , belok kiri lalu belok kanan lagi dan lurus dan hup ! sampailah Naruto disuatu tempat yang ia selalu datangi , halaman belakang sekolah . Suasana tenang disini begitu membius Naruto untuk berlama-lama disini . Naruto berjalan menuju kursi taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau buatan . Tapi , secara tak sengaja mata Naruto menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi taman favoritnya.

'Huh! Siapa sih pemuda itu?!' Batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri disamping kursi taman itu , bisa ia lihat jelas seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah terlelap dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada dan kedua kakinya diselonjorkan , punggung bersender pada senderan kursi . Rambutnya berwarna merah tampak bergerak-gerak lembut mengikuti hembusan angin . Di telinga pemuda itu terlihat headset hitam yang memperdengarkan alunan musik . Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat perfect ! Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam diam itu mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat pemuda yang disamping ini .

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat cowok ini ,... tapi dimana ya ?' Batin Naruto bingung.

Dahi Naruto berkerut mencoba untuk mengingatnya kembali dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget , seketika pipinya terasa begitu panas . Naruto kembali menatap pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu .

"A-Akasuna S-s-sasori." Ujar Naruto secara tak sadar.

Pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan kembali bola mata berwarna _hazelnut _. Dengan pandangan yang masih memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya , ia mencoba melihat siapa yang telah berani membangunkannya . Naruto yang menyadari itu , seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku . Ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya intens dan tentu membuat risih.

"A-a .. Gomen , a-aku telah me-membangunkanmu ." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit terbata-bata sambil beberapa kali membungkukkan badan.

Sasori yang tengah menatap lurus kearah Naruto itu tersenyum kembali , ia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis berambut pirang itu ditempat seperti ini . Sasori kemudian beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan melakukan peregangan pada sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku lalu ia juga melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan ian memasukannya kedalam saku celana . Kemudian Sasori berjalan kearah Naruto yang kepalanya tengah menunduk . Naruto yang merasa dirinya tengah didatangin oleh seseorang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkat si gadis Na – Uzumaki itu .

"Gomen , tadi aku membangunkanmu." Lirih Naruto yang kepalanya masih menunduk.

PLUKK

"Eh?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalnya dan melihat , tangan kekar putih Sasori mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto . Naruto yang bingung dengan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Sasori tersenyum manis dihadap Naruto , sontak pipi karamel Naruto bersemu merah .

"Tak apa-apa kok ." Ujar lembut Sasori.

"Sedang apa kau mau kemari , Naruto ?" Tanya Sasori ketika melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Naruto.

"Eh? K-kau mengenalku ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya.

Sasori meraba kantong saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal lengkap dengan identitas dan foto Naruto .

"Tadi pagi saat kau bertabrakkan denganku , aku tak sengaja melihat kartumu ini terjatuh ." Ujar Sasori sambil memberikan kepada Naruto .

"Ah! Pantas tadi di tas ku , kartu ini tidak ada , ternyata terjatuh ya ? Arigatou telah mengembalikan kartu ini , aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kartu ini hilang , mungkin bos ku akan memarahiku , hehehe ." Ujar Naruto riang sambil memegang kartu itu.

"Kau bekerja di cafe Bluesky ?" tanya Sasori .

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya , " Ya ! Aku bekerja disana untuk memenuhi kebutahanku , aku kan anak yatim piatu." Ujar Naruto riang namun dibalik itu tersimpan perasaan sendu.

"Eh , kita belum kenalan dengan benar ! Aku Uzumaki Naruto , siswi kelas 10-2 ." Ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya tentu tak lupa dengan cengirannya .

"Akasuna Sasori , siswa kelas 10-4 ." Ujar Sasori sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto untuk berjabat tangan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Duduk yuk !" Ajak Naruto sambil menarik pelan lengan kekar Sasori . Sasori hanya diam ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

Sasori dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan menghadap danau buatan yang berada didepannya . Suasana di halaman belakang memang yang paling nyaman tapi hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu . Keheningan tercipta diantara Naruto dengan Sasori , mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran mereka.

"Kau tinggal dimana ?" Tanya Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasori.

Sasori memandang wajah Naruto , " Kau tinggal dimana , Naruto ?" Ulang Sasori .

"A-Aku tinggal di apartemen Hosuki ." Ujar Naruto mencoba untuk tenang.

"Hmm ... tak jauh dari sini ya ?" Ujar Sasori .

"I-ya." Ujar Naruto.

WUSSHH

Angin bertiup kencang disekitar Naruto dan Sasori (?) , helaian rambut pirang Naruto bergerak lembut membuat paras cantik Naruto terlihat jelas oleh ekor mata Sasori. Naruto yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya dengan bola mata _sapphire _yang sejernih langit tanpa awan.

"Nee ... Sasori , kau anggota dari 'Pangeran Musim'kan? " Tanya spontan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan-awan yang tertutupi oleh dahan-dahan pohon sakura.

Sasori terdiam sesaat , " Iya . Memang ada apa ?" Tanya Sasori yang tengah intens memandang Naruto.

"Ah , tidak apa-apa . Hanya saja kau berbeda ." Ucap jujur Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah wajah tampan Sasori.

"Maksudmu ?" Dahi Sasori sedikit berkerut.

"Yaa .. kau tahu lah dengan sifat teman-temanmu itu . Gaara begitu sangat jahil , Shikamaru orang yang sangat cuek terhadap apapun dan yang lebih menyebalkan itu ya si Sasuke baka itu !" Cerocos Naruto dengan begitu semangat.

Sasori terkekeh , " Mereka memang seperti itu ." Ujar Sasori sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau berbeda . Kau orang yang tenang dan ramah . Tatapan matamu juga bisa membuat semua orang merasa teduh . Ucapanmu begitu lembut . Cocok sekali dengan nama julukanmu , Pangeran Haru ." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

Deg! . Jantung Sasori serasa berdetak begitu cepat . Sasori hanya mengulum senyum ramahnya .

"Kalau begitu , kau adalah Putri Matahari ." Ucap Sasori .

"Eh? Putri Matahari ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau orang yang mempunyai api semangat yang besar , kau juga tipe orang yang ceria juga hyperaktif . Dengan rambutmu yang berwarna pirang emas dan kulit karamelmu itu , menambah pesonamu sendiri . Benar-benar seperti Putri Matahari , bukan ?" Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

BLUUSH

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah ketika ada seorang pemuda memujinya dengan tatapan seteduh seperti itu kecuali Tou-san dan Nii-san nya. Naruto hanya tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Kau jangan membuatku malu , Sasori." Ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku serius . Kau memang benar-benar seorang Putri Matahari yang special ." Ujar Sasori yang iku-ikutan terkekeh .

'Special untukku.' Batin Sasori menambahkan.

"Ah! Kau mau bareng aku kembali ke kelas , Sasori ?" Tawar Naruto ketika ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu istirahat akan habis.

Sasori hanya menggeleng pelan , " Aku akan menyusul nanti ." Ujar Sasori.

"Baiklah , sampai jumpa lagi ya , Sas !" Ujar Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan segera berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Sasori pun beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah . Tangan kanannya mencengkram pelan dada kirinya yang berdetak tak karuan sejak daritadi , ah tepatnya sejak ia bersama gadis ber-rambut pirang itu. Ia tersenyum senang ketika mengingat-ingat kebersamaannya bersama gadis pirang itu dari dekat.

"Kuharap aku bisa menjadi musim semi untukmu , Naruto ." Gumam pelan Sasori sambil mengingat-ingat senyuman , tawaan dan tingkah lugunya gadis kesayangannya sejak ia masuk sekolah KHIS .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Pembagian kelas baru-

2 bulan yang lalu dengan pertemuan yang tak sengaja Sasori , membuat Naruto dan Sasori sering bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah dan menjadi akrab layaknya seorang sahabat . Naruto pun juga tak ragu-ragu untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Sasori , karena menurut Naruto , Sasori tipe pendengar yang baik dan orang yang sangat bijak. Sasori pun juga sama , ia tak ragu-ragu bila menceritakan masalah-masalah yang menganggunya lagipula siapa sih yang tak senang berdekatan dengan orang yang kita sukai ? Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Sasori . Para teman-teman , Fansgirl bahkan anggota 'Pangeran Musim' saja tak ada yang mengetahui kedekatan mereka , kalaupun ada yang merasakan kedekatan mereka , baik Sasori maupun Naruto akan menepisnya dengan berbagai alasan yang tentu masuk akal.

3 Minggu yang lalu pembagian hasil ujian kenaikkan kelas , Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil ujiannya yang memuaskan , ia juga tetap menyambet predikat sebagai juara umum . Hari ini , Naruto akan masuk kembali sekolah . Tentunya ia sudah menjadi siswi kelas 11 , ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri . Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.05 , Naruto segera mengambil tas orange kesayangannya dan tak lupa jaket tebal . Hari ini udara dingin masih terasa mengingat sekarang masih musim dingin . Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju lift yang berada diujung jalan. Ketika ia berjalan keluar , angin berhembus membuat Naruto merapatkan jaketnya , kepulan-kepulan tercipta dari bibir Naruto .

Tin ... Tin ... Tin ...

Bunyi klason mobil membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada sebuah mobil Buggati merah yang berada 1 meter disebelah kanannya . Naruto menyerengit ketika melihat mobil tersebut . Kaca sebelah kiri mobil itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok pemuda yang tengah tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Berangkat bareng yuk , Naru-chan !" Ajak Sasori dari dalam mobilnya.

Naruto yang masih setengah kaget dan bingung , diam menatap Sasori tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Sasori yang menyadari tatapan itu pun bergegas keluar dan berjalan cepat kearah Naruto .

"Kau mau kan , Naru-chan ?" Tanya Sasori sambil menarik pelan lengan Naruto dan membawa masuk ke dalam mobilnya .

"Eh ? Eh ? Sasori ?" Ucap Naruto sedikit panik .

Sasori yang telah masuk juga ke mobil pun memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada Naruto baru kemudian ia memasang untuk dirinya sendiri setelah itu dia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan apartemen Hosuki. Naruto dan Sasori larut dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing. Naruto memandang keluar melalui kaca mobil dengan pemikirannya tentang Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya tanpa memberi sms atau telpon dulu. Ini kali pertamanya ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan seorang laki-laki apalagi laki-laki yang mengantarkannya seorang pangeran sekolah . Sedangkan Sasori tengah fokus terhadap jalanan di Konoha yang sepi senyap.

"Hmmm... tumben sekali kau menjemputku." Ucap Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Huuh! Setidaknya kau memberikan sms atau telpon , kau tahu kau membuatku kaget karena kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba." Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal.

Sasori mendengus kecil , " Maaf , baterai handphone ku habis jadi tak sempat memberi sms atau telpon padamu." Ujar lembut Sasori.

"Ya ya ... haah ... hari ini pergantian kelasnya ? Membosankan." Ujar Naruto sambil memandang bosan kearah jalanan.

"Hm , bagus bukan ? Kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman." Hibur Sasori.

"Tetap saja , kau tahu ? Setiap hari aku berdoa agar tak 1 kelas dengan 'Pangeran Musim'." Ujar Naruto.

"Hei , hei , aku juga anggota 'Pangeran Musim' . Ingat ?" Ujar Sasori pura-pura ngambek.

"Pengecualian untukmu , Sasori . Aku hanya tak ingin 1 kelas dengan si Teme itu ." pekik Naruto sedikit frustasi.

Sasori memandang Naruto melalui ekor matanya . Ia jadi teringat rencana Sasuke untuk meng-satu-kelaskan dirinya dengan Naruto untuk melakukan balasan yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Sasori untuk 1 kelas Naruto , tapi ia tak suka bila ada yang menganggu gadis ceria yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Baginya siapapun yang mengganggunya maka dia harus berhadapan dengannya .

Overprotektif ? Ya.

Egois ? Mungkin.

Tapi apa daya bila yang mungkin akan 'mengerjai' gadis pirang ini adalah sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecilnya sendiri a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke ? Sasori menghela nafas perlahan , ia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan langsung turun tangan bila sewaktu-waktu Sasuke sudah kelewatan 'mengerjai' Naruto.

"Mmm... Sasori aku diturunkan disini saja ." Pinta Naruto .

"Eh ? Tapi sekolah masih berjarak 500 meter lagi , Naru-chan ." Ucap Sasori seraya memberhentikan mobilnya disisi jalan.

"Tak apa-apa , lagipula bila ada anak KHIS melihatku berangkat ke sekolah 1 mobil denganmu bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang , bukan ?" Ujar Naruto sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Arigatou sudah mau memberikan tumpangan . Jaa ne ." Ujar Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil Buggati merah Sasori.

Sasori pun segera melanjutkan acaranya pergi ke sekolah seorang diri . Ia melewati Naruto yang tengah berjalan sambil merapat-rapatkan jaketnya , terlihat pula raut wajah senang dari paras cantiknya . Sasori pun segera menambah laju mobil untuk segera sampai di sekolah . Sesekali ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _citrus_ yang masih menempel pada bangku kursi penumpang di samping Sasori.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hari ini semua siswa – siswi KHIS yang baru saja naik kelas berhirup pikuk didepan sebuah mading . Mereka berdesak-desakkan untuk mencari tahu dimana kelas baru mereka nanti. Tak hanya itu , sesekali terdengar suara pekikkan dan tawa riang juga helaan nafas yang berat. Mata _sapphire _Naruto menjelajahi setiap nama yang tertera , telunjuk lentiknya pun mulai mengikuti alur bacaan pengumuman kelas 11 , hingga akhirnya mata juga telunjuknya berhenti di kelas 11-3 , ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat nama "Hyuuga Hinata" dan "Akasuna Sasori" juga tertulis di daftar siswa kelas 11-3 setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari kerumunan dengan hati yang gembira tanpa tahu bahwa ada ancaman besar telah menantinya . Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Saara yang kelihatan tengah menenangkan Konan yang sedang terisak-isak itu.

"Hei , Konan ! Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Konan.

Saara menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir , "Stt... Naruto , Konan sedang sedih karena ia berpisah dengan yayang Pein-nya itu ." Ujar Saara dengan tatapan mata yang bosan .

"APA ?! Bwhahahahaha... ya ampun , Konan ! Kukira ada apa ternyata gara-gara itu ya ... hmppptt." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan mati-matian agar tak ketawa lebih keras dari ini.

Konan menatap garang kearah Naruto dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan botol minum yang ia bawa.

"Ittai~ Hei kau tak perlu memukulku hanya karena ... hmmpt." Ujar Naruto terhenti ketika ia mengingat kembali kenapa Konan begitu terisak-isak.

"Huuh! Ketawa aja terus , ketawa lah sampai puas abis itu kau akan ku buat tak bisa melihat mentari esok !" Ancam Konan dengan background angin berhembus kencang , petir sambar sana sini , gumuruh yang cetar membahana.

"Ha ha ha... I-iya aku ga akan ketawa lagi ." Ucap takut-takut Naruto .

Menurut Naruto , Konan adalah tipe wanita yang berbahaya . Sekalinya ada yang membuat kesal , ia tak segan-segan untuk melakukannya biarpun itu adalah hal ektrem . Dan tak jarang pula Naruto , Saara dan Hinata harus menenangkan Konan yang sedang kesal .

"Haaah... Jadi susah nih buat ketemuan sama si Pein ku." Ujar Konan dengan tatapan sendu . ( sudah normal kembali ternyata*ketawa nista*#plak#).

"Sudahlah ! Kalian kan Cuma beda kelas selama 1 tahun aja . Lagipula kalian bisa sering ketemuan kan ? Kayak pas istirahat , pulang sekolah , berangkat sekolah . " Ujar Saara dengan lengan yang bersedekap di depan dada.

"T-tapi .. "

"Saara bener Konan . Yang pasti Pein kesayanganmu itu pasti ga akan berpaling hati deh !" Hibur Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tak lupa dengan cengiran manisnya.

Konan tersenyum dan memeluk erat sahabat-sahabatnya , " Makasih kalian , udah mau ngehibur aku . Kalian memang best friendku selamanya." Ujar haru Konan.

Saara dan Naruto pun saling berlirikkan dan akhirnya membalas pelukkan sampai akhirnya suara lemah lembut membuat ketiga gadis itu melepas pelukkannya.

"Hinata ?" Ujar Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"N-naru-chan , ada hal y-yang i-ingin aku b-beritahukan padamu . P-penting ." Pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah . hei , aku duluan !" Pamit Naruto kepada Saara dan Konan yang dibalas oleh anggukkan kepala mereka.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hinata membawa Naruto ke sebuah lorong yang sepi dekat dengan mading sekolah . Beberapa kali Hinata menghirup dan membuang nafas . Ia tampak gugup dengan terus memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya.

"N-naru-chan , k-kita dalam m-masalah b-besar ." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu , Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"K-kita s-satu kelas d-dengan P-pangeran M-musim , N-naru-chan ." Ucap Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk.

'Oh , maksudnya Sasori ya ?' Batin Naruto tebak.

"Hm! Tak apa kan ? Tok yang sekelas dengan kita Pangeran Haru . Bukan 3 Pangeran menyebalkan itu ." Ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari lorong itu.

"J-justru itu , k-kita s-satu kelas j-juga d-dengan mereka ." Ujar pelan Hinata namun masih dapat didengar baik oleh Naruto .

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika , matanya terbelalak kaget , tenggorokkannya terasa begitu tercekat , ia membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kau sedang tak bercandakan , Hinata ?" Desis Naruto .

Hinata mendonggakan kepala , " A-aku serius , N-naru-chan !" Ucap Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto langsung berlari kecil keluar dari lorong tempat ia berbicara dengan Hinata . Tak ia pedulikan teriakkan – teriakkan dari Hinata yang mengejarnya juga . Yang sekarang berada dipikirannya adalah ucapan Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa ia 1 kelas juga dengan 3 Pangeran menyebalkan itu . Naruto berdesak desak lagi dan akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah kertas bertuliskan kelas 11-3 . Nafasnya yang sedikit memburu tak membuatnya tidak teliti mencari nama-nama ketiga Pangeran yang mungkin bisa saja mengacaukan kehidupannya yang tentram. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget ketika melihat nama ...

_**Nara Shikamaru **_

_**Sabaku Gaara **_

_**Uchiha Sasuke **_

Seketika tubuh Naruto terasa lemas . Ia tak menyangka bila ia harus 1 kelas dengan mereka semua . Mulai sekarang ia tak akan meremehkan kemampuan analisis Saara yang begitu hebat , semua analisisnya tepat pada sasaran . Ia semakin tak percaya ketika melihat nama terakhirnya ia temukan .

_**UCHIHA SASUKE **_

"Ck ! Kenapa aku harus 1 kelas dengan si Teme sialan itu !" gerutu Naruto setelah kelaur dari kerumunan di depan mading.

Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam . Ia tak berani berbicara bila seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang kesal-kesalnya . Bisa dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Naruto-nya.

Prok ... prok ... prok ... prok

Bunyi tepuk tangan berasal dari belakang Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata membalikkan badan hingga berhadapan dengan keempat pemuda yang tengah berdiri menghadang 2 gadis cantik.

"Hei , gadis pirang ini ya ternyata ?" Ucap Gaara antusias .

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi ." Ucap Shikamaru dengan bumbu seringainya.

Sasori hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam , ia tak berkata apapun.

"Selamat datang , di duniamu yang baru . Uzumaki Naruto ." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya lalu dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Ku harap kau tak mengecewakanku , sayangku ." Bisiknya di dekat telinga Naruto .

Naruto mendorong kuat Sasuke agar menjauh darinya dan menatap garang padanya .

"KAU !"

_**T B C **_

_**Fiuuhh ... Chp 2 beres juga . Ditunggu review dari para readers tercinta yaa **____** .**_


	3. Chapter 3 : New Toy

_**4 Pangeran Musim dan Putri Matahari**_

_**Disclamier : Naruto murni milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini murni milik Akira .**_

_**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**_

_**Genre : Romance , Frendship , dll. (Menurut Readers aja deh )**_

_**Warning : FemNaru (again) , banyak typo , EYD ga tahu bener atau ga , kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll.**_

_***Gimana readers ceritanya ? Baguskah ? Menarikkah ? Gaje-kah ? Ancurkah ? Hahaha ... inilah fic multichap kedua Akira (Author gaje , yang multichap pertama aja belum beres! *diamuk readers*) . Hehehe ... disini Akira memberikan sentuhan baru , yaitu Gaara dibuat OOC xD ( maafkan aku Gaara-san dan seluruh fans Gaara ) jadi ... jangan heran ya jika biasanya Gaara itu pendiam , irit kata , disini Gaara menjadi orang yang ceria dan sering senyum . Back to story aja deh untuk mengetahui keseruannya :3**_

_**~ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEW READERS LAINNYA, ITU MEMBANTU UNTUK AKIRA MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI . LOVEYOUREADERS:*!~**_

_**DLDR.**_

_**Happy reading ! **_

_**Chapter 3 : New Toy **_

"KAU !"

Naruto maju selangkah dan ...

BUAGH

"N-Naru-chan !" Pekik Hinata sambil menarik mundur Naruto.

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan luka sobekkan kecil disudut bibirnya . Shikamaru , Gaara dan Sasori tercengang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto . Sedangkan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam mencoba mengintimidasi sang Uchiha bungsu itu . Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat . Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ? Tentu saja ia menatap lebih tajam lagi kearah Naruto. Ia pun segera berdiri dengan bantuan Gaara dan kemudian menghapus darah yang mengalir sedikit di sudut bibirnya. Semua yang menyaksikan adegan 'sadis' dari sang Uzumaki itu terhadap Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa tersentak kaget bahkan para Fansgirl yang berada disana berteriak histeris melihat pangeran sekolah mereka dipukul telak oleh seorang gadis biasa.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-sama , kau tak apa-apa ?"

"Dasar cewek ga tahu diri ya dia ."

"Sasuke-sama , diobati dahulu lukanya ."

"Gadis kampungan itu berani-beraninya memukul Sasuke-sama ."

Berbagai cemooh-an keluar dari para fansgirl kepada Naruto . Tapi , Naruto seakan tak peduli pada apa yang mereka katakan pada mereka . Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang memegang erat lengannya , ia melangkahkan kakinya kehadapan Sasuke dan menarik kerah seragam sekolahnya dengan paksa .

"Dengarkan aku , Uchiha terhormat ! Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekatiku ! Karena aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padamu ." Desis ancaman Naruto .

Setelah mengucapankan itu , Naruto langsung mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh . Untung saja Shikamaru dan Sasori menopang tubuhnya , sehingga ia tak perlu merasakan sakit akibat terjatuh lagi . Naruto menatap dingin kepada Sasuke dan langsung pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam dan terciptalah sebuah seringai ala khas Uchiha .

"Mengancam , heh ? Ini baru awal permainan , Naruto ." Gumam Sasuke licik.

"Ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku !" Desisnya pelan .

Shikamaru dan Gaara yang mendengarkan gumam-an pertama Sasuke hanya berhela nafas sejenak . Sebenarnya bukan mau mereka ingin mengikuti kemauan Sasuke , tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Mereka tak mau jika harus berurusan dengannya . Saat ini , Sasuke sedang senang-senangnya telah menemukan 'mainan'nya yang baru .

'Uchiha memang selalu mengerikan !' Batin Shikamaru dan Gaara bersamaan.

Sasori yang sejak tadi terdiam itu hanya memandang kasihan terhadap Sasuke . Tak ada niat untuk sekedar menegur atau memperingati , ia sudah lelah untuk melakukan itu semua , sekarang Sasori hanya berdoa saja agar Sasuke segera sadar dari apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Hei , Suke ! Lebih baik kau hentikan saja pemikiranmu untuk membalas si Uzumaki itu . Ku jamin , omongannya tadi bukanlah main-main." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba .

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya , "Shikamaru benar , Suke ! Gadis tadi bukanlah gadis biasa loh~" Tambah Gaara .

"Hn . Aku tak peduli ." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan angkuh menuju kelasnya yang baru .

Shikamaru , Gaara dan Sasori saling berpandangan melihat kearah punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh .

"Haah ~ Sepertinya sulit untuk menghentikan Sasuke . Apalagi perempuan tadi itu memukulnya telak didepan semua orang ." Ujar Gaara sambil melirik-lirik kepada Sasori dan Shikamaru .

"Mendokusai , kuharap gadis pirang tadi tahan akan kelakuan Sasuke ." Ujar Shikamaru sambil bersedekap di dada.

"Ya , lebih baik kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si dingin itu terhadap gadis pirang tadi ." Usul Sasori yang diikuti anggukkan kepala Gaara dan Shikamaru .

Sasori pun melangkahkan kaki yang diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara menuju kelas mereka juga . Semua yang berada di sana hanya saling bertatapan bingung dan heran .

'Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi ?' Batin semua orang yang berada di sana .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Si Teme itu maunya apa sih ?!" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan di depan Hinata .

"A-ano ... Naru-chan , l-lebih baik k-kau i-kuti saja k-kemauan Uchiha i-itu ." Sahut Hinata takut-takut.

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan yang otomatis membuat langkah Hinata terhenti juga . Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata . Hinata hanya menunduk , ia takut untuk bertatapan dengan Naruto .

"Menuruti ? Kau pikir aku siapa , Hinata ?" Ujar Naruto kepada Hinata.

"N-namikaze ." Ujar pelan Hinata namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Bagus ! Jika kau tahu siapa aku , aku tak perlu menuruti kemauannya si Teme sialan itu kan ?" Ujar Naruto lagi.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya , "Ta-tapi b-bagaimana kalau m-mereka mengetahui i-identitas a-aslimu ? Kau a-adalah Hime N-namikaze yang m-menghilang ! B-banyak orang m-mengincarmu ." Tanya pelan Hinata cemas.

Yap ! Hinata adalah salahsatu orang mengetahui bahwa Naruto . Lebih tepatnya sih sebagai pengasuh yang dikirimkan oleh sang kakak tercinta a.k.a Kyuubi . Yaa , walaupun ga tinggal 1 ruang apartemen tapi Hinata tinggal di apartemen yang sama Cuma beda 5 nomer apartemen dari Naruto. Hinata merupakan adik dari asisten Kyuubi , Hyuuga Neji , selain Kakashi . Biarpun penampilan Hinata seperti anak pemalu biasanya , bila sudah dalam tahap kesabarannya habis ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok dengan tatapan kosong , Naruto saja bisa dibuat merinding oleh auranya Hinata yang saat itu tengah berkelahi dengan preman-preman jalanan. Tapi Hinata juga bisa merinding oleh aura yang suka muncul tiba-tiba ditubuh Naruto . Terkadang senyum manis Naruto hanya menutupi seringai iblis yang muncul .

"Tidak akan Hinata . Kau tahu , mana ada orang yang langsung percaya bahwa aku adalah sang Hime yang menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu ?" Ujar Naruto di dekat telinga Hinata.

"T-tapi .." Ujar Hinata .

"Semua akan baik-baik saja , selama aku dan kau menjaga baik-baik ucapan kita , tak akan ada yang tahu identitasku ." Ujar santai Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata dan mendekatkan diri ke telinga Hinata lagi .

"Yang mengetahui identitasku hanya Nenek , Kakek , Kyuu-nii dan Kau . Jadi , kau jangan cemas akan soal itu , mengerti ?" Desis Naruto pelan kepada Hinata.

"A-aku m-mengerti , Naru-chan ." Ujar Hinata .

"Yosh! Ayo , sekarang kita lebih baik menuju kelas baru kita !" Ujar riang Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata .

Hinata menatap cemas kepada Naruto . Ia tahu bahwa ia salahsatu dari orang-orang yang mengetahui identitasnya. Ia cukup cemas bila Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha . Jangan pernah menganggap remeh klan ini . Uchiha adalah kumpulan orang – orang yang memiliki 1000 cara licik dengan otak cerdik mereka . Membongkar identitas asli seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit , itulah yang dicemaskan Hinata .

'Naru-chan ... ' Batin Hinata .

Naruto melirik sekilas raut wajah Hinata yang masih mencemaskan keadaan.

"Kau jangan terlalu tegang begitu , aku akan baik –baik saja . Lagipula 'bermain' sejenak itu bukan masalah , kan ?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya .

GLUP .

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah . Ia tahu , bahwa jika Naruto sudah berkata seperti tadi memang seperti main-main tapi jangan salah yang Naruto pakai hanya topeng malaikat untuk menutupi senyuman iblis yang tercipta . Jika sekarang Naruto menjadi Namikaze Naru mungkin ia sudah menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha hanya sekali jentikkannya , namun berhubung ia menutupi identitasnya itu , mau tak mau Naruto harus mengikuti permainan yang telah direncanakan si Uchiha bungsu itu.

'Huh ! Mengajak 'bermain' seorang Namikaze dalam permainannya ? Siap-siap mati kutu kau , Uchiha !' Batin Naruto menggebu-gebu.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dikelas 11-3 sudah terpenuhi oleh siswa-siswi . Beragam kegiatan pun mereka lakukan . Ada yang bersenda gurau dengan temannya , ada yang berkenalan , ada yang makan , ada yang sedang membaca buku dan sebagainya . Tapi mari kita coba melihat kearah bangku belakang dekat jendela . Terlihat 2 orang pemuda menatap bosan sosok didepannya dan seorang pemuda lainnya tengah membaca buku dengan tenang . Sedangkan sosok disebelahnya lagi tengah menatap tajam pintu kelas , ia baru saja selesai diobati lukanya .

"Ne , Suke ! Mau sampai kapan kau menatap pintu , hah ?" Ujar Gaara malas dengan bertopang dagu.

"Kau merepotkan sekali , Suke ,,, hoamm ." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Sepertinya ia tak akan masuk ." Ujar tenang Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Tidak , ia akan masuk ." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Mana ?" Ujar Gaara sambil melirik bosan kearah pintu dan ...

"Hhh .. hhh ... Kita sampai Hinata !" pekik Naruto dengan nafas masih tersenggal-senggal .

"I-iya , Hi- Naru-chan ! " Ujar cepat-cepat Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya.

Naruto memberikan deathglarenya kepada Hinata dan memberikan tatapan 'jangan – keceplosan ! ' yang hanya diikuti anggukkan kepala Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruang kelas baru mereka . Mata _sapphire _dan _lavender _menjelajahi isi ruangan untuk mencari tempat duduk dan ...

"Cih! Kenapa hanya ada di samping Teme sialan itu !" Gerutu Naruto .

"S-sudahlah , N-naru-chan. N-nanti keburu s-sensei masuk ." Tegur Hinata .

"Ha'i ha'i ." Ujar malas Naruto .

Hinata melangkah maju duluan sedangkan Naruto mengikuti . Siswa-siswa banyak menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika melihat ada dua bidadari memasuki kelas mereka .

"Hei , cewek berambut indigo itu cantik sekali ."

"Iya iya , wah... wajah malaikat ."

"Hei! Siapa gadis pirang sebahu berkacamata itu ? Cantiknya ."

"Pasti siswi pintar ya gadis pirang itu ?"

"Hei , wajahnya mirip Hime Namikaze yang 3 tahun menghilang ."

"Hmm~ Iya sih tapi Hime-sama memiliki rambut panjang dan tak berkacamata ."

Naruto mendengarkan semua ucapan-ucapan dari para siswa yang tengah membicarakannya . Naruto melirik-lirik kearah seorang siswa yang tengah membicarakan tentang dirinya kepada siswa dan siswi lain . Naruto pun memandang bosan sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Inuzuka Kiba .

'Cih ! Dasar Kiba baka .' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Lalu mata _sapphire _nya menjelajahi lagi isi ruang kelas dan Naruto pun melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang merupakan anank-anak kelas atas . Ada Yamanaka Ino , putri tunggal dari pembisnis perusahaan yang mengelola berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman bibit berkualitas tinggi . Lalu , Haruno Sakura , putri tunggal aktris dan sutradawan terkenal . Tenten , putri tunggal dari atlit judo dan pemain kendo internasional dan masih banyak lainnya . Naruto memandang bosan semua yang ada di kelas .

'Cih ! Wajah-wajah lama , membosankan .' Batin Naruto kesal.

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kelas 11-3 merupakan kelas yang berisikan anak-anak kalangan atas . Hinata duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto . Naruto sekarang mukanya tambah masam karena di samping kanannya ada seseorang yang tengah melirik Naruto dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"N-naru-chan , D-daijoubu ka ?" tanya Hinata .

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong ?" Ujar Naruto masih menghadap ke depan dengan malas.

"B-bohong s-saja ." Ujar Hinata

"Baiklah . Hari ini aku sangat baik-baik saja bahkan sangat baik karena ada orang di samping kananku . Puas ?"Ujar Naruto dengan senyum 'palsu'nya .

Hinata hanya menghela nafas berlebihan .

"Ohh , Kau merasa baik-baik saja bila di dekatku , heh ?" Ujar dingin seseorang .

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan dengan tampang semanis-manisnya dan senyum terbaiknya .

"Ada apa , Teme ?" Ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum manis palsunya.

"Namaku Sasuke bukan Teme , Dobe ." Ujar Sasuke datar. Raut manis Naruto langsung hilang entah kemana ketika mendengar kata 'dobe' .

'Hellloooo ... Mana ada seorang Namikaze adalah seorang 'dobe' ? ' Batin Naruto meraung-raung tak terima .

"Aku juga punya nama . Namaku Naruto bukan dobe , ayam jadi-jadian !" Pekik Naruto .

"Tapi kau lebih pantas menjadi dobe , rubah jadi-jadian ." Ujar Sasuke datar dengan seringainya.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke tas orange yang berada di atas meja . Tangannya meronggoh isi tas dan segera mengeluarkan Handphone touchsreennya dan headset . Ia memasang headset cepat-cepat dan segera mencari lagu-lagu yang ada di handphonenya lalu setelahnya ia miringkan kepala dan menempelkannya ke meja . Hinata yang melihat semua itu , mengalihkan pandangannya kearah 3 pemuda yang menatap heran Naruto . Hinata langsung merobek sehelai kertas dan menulis pesan sesudahnya ia gulung-gulung kertasnya dan ia lemparkan kearah meja Sasori . Sasori yang melihat ada sebuah kertas yang tergulung mencari sosok siapa yang melempar dan melihat Hinata tengah menatap bergantian ia dan kertas itu . Sasori pun langsung membuka isi gulungan itu dan membaca . Gaara dan Shikamaru tak ketinggalan juga untuk membaca .

_**Gomen , hari ini Naru-chan sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus . Jadi jangan ganggu dia dulu . **_

_**P.S : Jangan ganggu kalau tak mau mati ^ - ^ . **_

_**Hinata. **_

Shikamaru dan Gaara memandang horror kepada Naruto yang tengah menikmati alunan musik . Sasori terus memandang Naruto sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto dan Hinata .

"Hyuuga , jika boleh tahu , apa maksud dari P.S mu itu ?" Tanya Sasori langsung.

Hinata tersenyum manis , "M-maaf sebelumnya A-akasuna-san jika P.S itu m-membingungkan tapi m-mohon jangan g-ganggu Naru-chan t-terlebih dahulu . Bisa-bisa b-badanmu remuk s-semua karena N-naru-chan ahli b-bidang beladiri A-aikido ." Jelas Hinata.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Sasori mendadak merinding . Entah kenapa seperti ada aura hitam didekatnya . Sasori menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-ini' . Hinata membalasnya dengan lirikkan kearah Naruto yang terus menguar-nguarkan aura hitam itu daritadi.

"O-oh ... Baiklah . Arigatou atas penjelasannya ." Ucap Sasori sambil beranjak pergi kembali ke kursinya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya saling bertatapan heran karena tak biasanya Sasori berraut err- ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi sedangkan Sasuke ? sudah pasti seringai liciknya muncul lagi .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hari jam pelajaran sedikit berkurang karena hanya perkenalan diri saja . Bel istirahat pun berbunyi . Semua siswa siswi berhamburan keluar tak luput anggota 'Pangeran Musim' juga . Naruto sedikit bernafas lega ketika si pantat ayam dan 2 teman menyebalkannya itu pergi . Sasori ? Dia sedang asik membaca buku di mejanya tak ikut keluar bersama teman-temannya itu.

"N-naru-chan , k-kau ingin i-ikut ke k-kantin ?" Tanya Hinata .

"Tidak Hinata . Aku malas ." Jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"B-baiklah . J-jika ada apa-apa , s-segera h-hubungi aku ya ." Ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Ha'i~" ujar Naruto malas sambil memandangi layar Handphone touchscreen-nya.

Hinata beranjak dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu kelas . Naruto masih asik memandangi wajahnya yang tepantul . Kini Naruto berubah seutuhnya dari sang Hime menjadi gadis biasa . Rambutnya telah ia potong sebahu dan menggunakan kacamata berlensa normal .

'Sang batu permata kini berubah menjadi batu biasa yang tak ada harganya .' Batin Naruto ketika melihat pantulan wajahnya itu.

Sasori yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto , beranjak untuk mendekati Naruto .

"Naru-chan ." panggil Sasori .

Naruto mendonggakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi di meja dan menatap Sasori yang berada disebelahnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya datar Naruto.

"Kau ... terlihat sedang tak enak hati . Ada apa ? Kau bisa cerita padaku ." Ujar Sasori tenang.

"Aku hanya lagi malas Sasori ." Ujar singkat Naruto.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Sasori sambil menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah . Kau ingin ikut aku ke taman belakang ?" Ajak Sasori.

"Tidak , terima kasih ." Ujar Naruto sambil melanjutkan kembali 'acara' tidur-tidurannya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut dan segera beranjak pergi dari kursi yang baru ia duduki disamping Naruto , melangkah ke pintu kelas dan menutupnya kembali . Naruto menjelejah kembali seisi ruang kelasnya yang baru dengan tatapan bosan dan menghela nafas sebelum menutup mata menikmati kembali alunan musik dari Handphonenya itu.

BRRAAAK

Mata Naruto terbuka setengah . Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk siapa saja yang berani membangunkannya . Naruto mendonggakkan kepalanya mencari sang pelaku yang berulah tadi . Kini matanya menyipit tatkala melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata . Sang gadis itu menatap sinis kepada Naruto . Sang gadis itu tak sendirian , ia bersama gadis berambut pink itu juga .

'Cih ! Ternyata meraka ya , si Haruno dan gadis yang menatapku dengan sinis . ' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Apa mau kalian ?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Heh ! Kau , gadis kampungan ! Tadi pagi kau sudah membuat Pangeran Fuyu tercintaku babak belur kau tahu , hah ! " Bentak gadis berambut merah itu sambil menggebrak meja Naruto.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan bentakkan yang tadi gadis itu berikan.

Sang gadis merah itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkkan kedua lengannya di dada , " Aku ? Karin . Anak pengusahan fashion terbesar di dunia bernama , Redgirls ." Ujar bangga gadis yang mengaku bernama Karin itu .

Naruto hanya menatap bosan dan ber-oh-ria saja. Sakura yang sudah dari tadi kesal itu langsung menarik kasar dagu Naruto hingga berhadap dengannya . Sedangkan Karin menyeringgai kecil.

"Ck ! Benar-benar gadis ga tau diri . Sudah buat Pangeran Fuyu babak belur dan tadi kau menggoda Pangeran Haru-ku segala ! Kau lebih baik jauhi mereka , ini adalah peringatanku yang pertama padamu ! Mengerti ?" Ujar ketus Sakura.

Naruto menepis tangan Sakura dari dagunya dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto , "Salahkan dia yang berani-beraninya menyentuhku , jadi jangan salahku bila Pangeran Fuyu kalian ku pukul dan siapa yang bilang aku yang menggodanya ? Pangeran Haru nya lah yang datang sendiri kepada ku ." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Dan satu lagi , jangan pernah kau berani mengancamku . Karena aku tak bisa jamin akan apa yang akan terjadi padamu ." Desis Naruto dingin.

Karin yang kesal karena ucapan 'pedas' Naruto itu mencoba melayangkan tamparannya , "Kurang ajar !" Ujar marah Karin.

Tapi sebelum tamparan itu berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto , tangan Naruto sudah mencekal tangan Karin dan melintirnya sedikit .

"Arrggh !" Erang Karin kesakitan.

Naruto melepas pelintirannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Karin hingga jatuh .

"Karin ! Daijoubu ka ?! " Tanya Sakura cemas terhadap Karin .

Karin mengelus-elus lengannya yang memerah akibat pelintiran Naruto . Karin yakin tadi Naruto tak menggunakan tenaganya tapi tetap terasa sangat sakit . Naruto menatap dingin kedua gadis yang terduduk di depannya . Aura hitam kembali menyelimuti Naruto , membuat Karin dan Sakura menatap takut kepada Naruto .

"Ini bukan hal apa-apa . Sama seperti yang ku bilang , aku tak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian . Jadi lebih baik kalian tak mencari masalah padaku ." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka yang diam mematung .

"Uzumaki Naruto ! Kau ..." Geram Karin .

Sakura pun menatap sinis bangku yang di duduki Naruto .

'Aku bersumpah ! Kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku , Naruto !' Batin Karin dan Sakura bersamaan.

_**T B C **_

_**Huuuuaaaahhh ... Lama bgt ya updet nih cerita ? hehehe ... maafkan author yang masih newbie ini *bungkuk-bungkuk hormat* ^ - ^ . **_

_**Mind to review ? **_


	4. Chapter 4 : Bad News

_**4 Pangeran Musim dan Putri Matahari **_

_**Disclamier : Saya hanya meminjam chara – chara yang dibuat oleh Masashi-sama . **_

_**Pairing : SasuFemNaru **_

_**Genre : Romance , Friendship , Crime , dll. **_

_**Warn : Karena saya hanya author baru , mohon dimaklumi segala bentuk kekurangan maupun kesalahan . **_

_**DLDR! **_

_**Happy Reading^^ **_

"_Ini bukan hal apa-apa . Sama seperti yang ku bilang , aku tak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian . Jadi , lebih baik kalian tak mencari masalah padaku ." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka yang diam mematung. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto ! Kau ... " Geram Karin . _

_Sakura pun menatap sinis bangku yang diduduki oleh Naruto . _

'_Aku bersumpah ! Kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku , Naruto !' Batin Karin dan Sakura bersamaan . _

_**Chapter 4 : Bad News **_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong seorang diri . Semua orang yang berada disekitar lorong yang dilewati Naruto memberikan tatapan yang aneh kepadanya . Adapula yang berbisik-bisik namun tak sedikit pula dari mereka yang berpura-pura tidak melihat Naruto .

"Naruto !" Seru seorang pemuda yang berada dibelakang Naruto .

Naruto tak menghiraukan seruan sosok itu dan terus berjalan .

"Hei , Uzumaki Naruto !" Seru yang kedua kalinya pemuda itu sambil terus menggejarnya .

Naruto masih tak bergeming.

"Hoy ! Murid kampung !"

Langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak . Sosok yang berseru memanggil nama Naruto menyeringai senang dan mulai mendekati Naruto .

"Apa maumu ?" Desis Naruto dingin.

"Hee... belagu sekali kau kepadaku ." Ucap sombong sosok itu sambil menepeleng kepala Naruto .

Naruto masih terdiam dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan yang terkepal kuat-kuat . Semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian itu adanya merasa kasihan kepada Naruto dan juga yang senang melihat Naruto diperlakukan demikian.

"Ohh... Aku jadi takut nih ... " Ujar pemuda itu dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat , "... tatapan matamu itu tidak seharusnya kau perlihatkan kepadaku ." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan sarkastisnya.

"Karena orang kampung tidak pantas untuk menatap tajam seorang kalangan atas ." Tambah pemuda dengan meninggikan suaranya .

Seketika ledaklah tawa hinaan kepada Naruto . Naruto menundukkan wajahnya membiarkan beberapa helaian poninya jatuh menutup sebagian wajah cantiknya . Pemuda itu menatap rendah Naruto yang tengah menunduk itu .

"Cih ! Dasar lemah ! Cengeng !" Ejek sosok itu dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cengeng ?"

DEG!

Suara dingin Naruto seolah telah membeku sekitarnya . Beberapa diantara mereka menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan mereka yang tak terkecuali pemuda yang tengah berusaha menormalkan kegugupannya . Mata _sapphire_nya menatap datar dan dingin sosok didepannya .

"Lebih baik kau jaga ucapanmu sebelum seluruh tulang yang ada dalam tubuhmu kubuat remuk ." Ancam Naruto dengan nada serendah-rendahnya.

"Heh ! Memang kau siapa hah ?! " Bentak keras pemuda itu dengan satu kedutan besar di kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu kau tahu siapa aku karena itu tidak penting ." Ujar datar Naruto .

"Hooo... Kau mau mengajakku 'berperang' ya ?" Tantang pemuda itu dengan seringai liciknya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi orang BAKA sepertimu ." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya dengan penekanan kata 'Baka' dan membalikkan badannya .

Pemuda yang merasa terhina itu langsung menggejar Naruto dan melilitkan lengannya ke leher Naruto dengan kencang . Naruto sedikit kesulitan bernafas namun ia mencoba menendang keras tulang kering pemuda itu hingga membuat lilitan lengan pemuda itu kendur dan disaat itulah Naruto mengcengkram lengan pemuda itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya seraya mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu dan membantingnya ke depan .

BUUUGGHH

Bunyi debuman keras menggema sepanjang lorong itu . Semua yang menyaksikan semuannya tercenggang kaget . Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berkedip hingga suatu suara membuyarkan lamunan mereka .

"Sudah kukatakan bukan ? Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurusimu , Inuzuka-san." Ucap Naruto datar seraya meninggalkan pemuda yang bermarga 'Inuzuka' itu yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Kibaa! Kamu dima – " Teriakkan cempreng seorang gadis terhenti ketika melihat sahabatnya bangun dengan merintih – rintih kesakitan .

"Kiba !" Pekik gadis seraya membantu mendirikan tubuh Kiba .

"Ah , Ino ." Gumam lirih Kiba ketika melihat Ino tengah menggotong dirinya.

"Hei ! Kau kenapa ?! " Ujar khawatir gadis yang bernama Ino itu .

"Ah , Yamanaka-san tadi Inuzuka-san berkelahi dengan seseorang ." Ujar salah seorang siswa yang menjadi saksi mata kejadian itu.

Alis Ino saling bertautan , "Berkelahi ? Dengan siapa ?" Tanya Ino kepada seluruh yang ada di lorong itu .

"Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek , namanya Uzumaki Naruto ." Ujar siswi berkucir dua kepada Ino.

Mata _blue ocean _Ino sedikit terbelalak . Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu bisa mengalahkan Kiba yang notabene seorang atlit Judo tingkat Internasional . Namun tak selang beberapa lama mata _blue ocean_nya menjadi sendu . Ino merasa setiap kali ia melihat atau melirik Naruto , ia merasa telah bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lamanya yang telah menghilang 3 tahun lamanya .

"Naru .." Gumam Ino lirih .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Naruto melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya . Tatapan _sapphire_nya semakin bertambah kelam dan dingin . Ia menulikan telinganya untuk tidak mendengarkan bisikkan bisikkan siswa siswi yang berpapasan dengannya . Ketika di dekat belokkan ujung lorong ia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang tengah membawa buku- buku tebal yang berada didekapannya .

"H-halo , Na – "

DEG ! DEG !

BRUKK

Jantung Hinata berdeguk kecang ketika melihat sepasang _sapphire_ kelam milik Naruto memandang datar Hinata . Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis cantik wajah Hinata . Mata _lavender_nya sedikit terbelalak . Buku – buku yang berada dekapannya pun jatuh berantakkan .

'T- tidak mungkin ! Ini tidak mungkin !' Batin Hinata yang mencoba membantah apa yang ia lihat .

"N-naru – chan , a-apa yang t-terjadi d-denganmu ?" Tanya khawatir Hinata seraya mencoba menyentuh bahu Naruto .

Plak . Naruto menepis pelan punggung tangan Hinata sebelum menyentuh bahunya .

"Bukan urusanmu Hinata ." Ujar dingin Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya .

'Siapa yang telah berani berbuat Naru – chan seperti itu ? Akan ku selidiki orang – orang yang telah mengganggu ketenangan Naru – chan !' Batin Hinata menatap penuh arti punggung Naruto yang kian lama makin mengecil dan menghilang di belokkan kiri dekat Lab bahasa .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Teriakkan kencang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek tengah menetralisirkan emosi yang berkecamuk dipikirannya di atap sekolah . Wajahnya begitu menunjukkan kekesalan yang sedaritadi ia pendam . Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang mencetak gambar sebuah keluarga bahagia . Di foto itu terlihat seorang pria tampan berumur 30 tahunan yang memiliki ciri – ciri fisik seperti dirinya , yaitu bermata _sapphire _dan berambut pirang . Pria itu berdiri disamping seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sepinggang dan bermata _violet_ yang tengah memangku dirinya yang berbalut baju _dress _berwarna merah maroon dengan renda berwarna putih dan disamping dirinya berdiri seorang anak laki – laki yang berambut persis ibunya , merah . Mata anak laki – laki itu berwarna merah keungu-unguan . Semuanya tersenyum bahagia . Foto keluarga terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Naruto .

"_Tou-san , Kaa-san ... _Kyuu_- nii ." _Ujar lirih Naruto .

Naruto kembali meraba saku roknya dan menggeluarkan foto seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya yang dikucir satu dan bermata _azure_ tersenyum manis menghadap kamera . Naruto menggelus – elus foto itu dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tanpa Naruto sadari sebulir air mata jatuh menetes foto itu .

"_Nee-chan _, kau dimana sekarang ? sudah lebih 16 tahun kau tidak kembali bahkan aku ..." Naruto menutup mulutnya agar isakkannya tidak terdengar , " ... b-belum pernah m-melihatmu ... , a-pakah kau b-baik – baik saja , _Nee – chan_ ?" Gumam Naruto parau sambil memeluk erat kedua foto yang selalu ia bawa itu .

Dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu , tampak sesosok misterius yang tengah menatap sendu seolah ia ikut merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan . Ia tersenyum getir melihat Naruto yang biasa ia lihat begitu ceria dan hyperaktif kini terlihat rapuh .

"Kuatkan selalu dirimu , Naruto ." Gumam pelan sosok itu bahkan yang mendengar hanya dia seorang .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Hinata menatap cemas bangku yang berada disampingnya . Ya , Naruto hingga sekarang belum kembali padahal bel masuk telah berbunyi . Hinata terus menerus menatap pintu semoga Naruto segera kembali . Hinata takut bila Naruto kembali melakukan 'hal' itu tanpa Naruto sadari sendiri . Ia bingung apa yang harus ia laporkan kepada Neji – _nii _bila 'hal' itu terjadi . Sudah cukup bagi Hinata melihat 'hal' yang dilakukan Naruto yang bisa membuat Naruto pingsan selama 2 hari penuh .

'Naru – chan ... kuharap kau cepat kembali .' Batin Hinata cemas .

Sasuke yang sedaritadi memperhatikan gerak – gerik gelisah Hinata membuat ia menjadi tidak tahan untuk bertanya .

"Hyuuga ."

Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah yang langsung dibuat seceria mungkin .

" Ada apa , Uchiha-san ? " Tanya Hinata yang tak lupa senyum manisnya .

"Pintar sekali kau berakting ." Sindir Sasuke datar .

Hinata terkejut bukan main . Selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menggetahui bahwa ia tengah berakting 'manis' untuk menutup perasaan sebenarnya kecuali Naruto . Hinata menutupi rasa keterkejutannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ck ! Jangan berpura – pura . Sikap gelisahmu terlihat jelas oleh kita meskipun kau mencoba menutupinya ." Ujar Shikamaru dengan dagu yang ditopang dengan telapak tangannya.

"Gelisah ? Memangnya aku terlihat sedang gelisah ?" Tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya dalam batin ia membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru tadi .

Gaara memutar matanya bosan , " Terserah kau saja ." Ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

"Dimana Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata .

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan namun Sasuke menatap curiga pada Hinata . Hinata sedikit menghela nafas .

"Aku tidak tahu , Uchiha – san ." Ujar Hinata tegas setelah ia mendapatkan tatapan curiga Sasuke .

"Suke ! Sebaiknya kau perhatikan teman sebangku mu ." Ujar Shikamaru seraya menunjuk tempat Sasuke yang kosong disebelahnya dengan dagunya.

"Aku tak peduli ." Ujar singkat Sasuke sambil menutup kelopak matanya .

Gaara menggeleng pelan kelakuan Sasuke yang terkadang seperti anak kecil itu . Sasuke sangat susah untuk bergaul , ia hanya bergaul dengan anak – anak yang sering dipertemukan dalam acara bisnis .

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja ." Ucap Shikamaru seraya melanjutkan tidurnya kembali .

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan 'Pangeran Musim' itu tersenyum miris .

'Aku heran ... Kenapa bisa mereka menjadi seorang pangeran sekolah bila ternyata kelakuan mereka 'ajaib' semua ya ?' Batin Hinata menerka – nerka .

BRAAAK

Semua yang tengah asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri itu terhenti sejenak . Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan nafas yang sedikit terburu – buru lalu tak lama berselang muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan mata yang sayu itu memasuki kelas secara bersamaan . Mereka terus berjalan menuju bangku mereka masing – masing tidak memperdulikan tatapan sebal dan iri dari para _fansgirl_ pemuda berambut merah itu dan tatapan tajam Kiba kepada gadis berambut pirang .

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang dan melalui mata ekornya ia bisa melihat pancaran kelegaan dari wajah cantik Hinata .

"_Gomen_ , aku membuatmu khawatir , Hinata ." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis , " _Iie , daijoubu ._"

Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah sejak ia duduk dibangkunya ia telah memandang terus kearah Naruto yang tengah dicubit gemas oleh Hinata .

"Sasori ."

Pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu pun menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya .

"Hm ?" Ambigu Sasori dengan alis sedikit naik keatas .

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan lain dengan Naruto ?" Ujar seseorang datar namun dapat ditangkap nada menyelidiki .

Sasori mendengus geli , "Menurutmu ?" Dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya .

"Jawab pertanyaanku , Sasori . Jangan kau bertanya balik ." Ujar seseorang yang tampaknya sedikit kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasori .

"Cari jawabannya sendiri , Sasuke . Jangan kau bertanya padaku ." Ujar balik Sasori santai .

Rahang Sasuke sedikit menggeras dan dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah buku yang berada di atas meja itu . Sasori menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke .

'Mau mengklaim Naruto seorang diri heh ? Sebelum itu , lawanlah aku dulu ... Sasuke .' Batin Sasori terkekeh pelan .

Gaara yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Sasori , Sasuke , dan Naruto secara bergantian membuat ia merasa sedikit 'panas' hatinya . Ia melirik Naruto yang kini terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hinata .

'Cih ! Sainganku bertambah satu .' Batin Gaara kesal .

Gaara segera mengambil I-phone-nya berserta headset dan mulai mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya ketika ia sedang kesal .

Tak berbeda jauh dengan seseorang yang tangannya digunakan sebagai pengganti bantal itu . Mata coklatnya menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian dan berakhir pada sosok Naruto . Sosok itu berdecih sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk terlelap kembali .

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga orang menatap Naruto begitu tajam dan satu orang yang memandang Naruto dengan penuh kesedihan .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit lalu namun masih saja ada yang betah berada di kelasnya .

"_Ne_ , Hinata ! Bagaimana ya kabar Kyuu – _nii_ sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit .

"K- kurasa K-kyuu – sama baik – baik s-saja , N- naru – chan ." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis .

"Holaaaaaaa~~~~" Seruan menggelegar seisi kelas 11- 3 .

"Issshh... Konan ! Suaramu itu hampir membuat kaca – kaca yang berada di sini hampir pecah tahu ." Cibir Naruto yang langsung mendapat jitakkan gratis dari Konan.

"_Ittai _, sakit tahu Konan ." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus- elus ubun- ubunnya yang terasa sakit .

"Itu adalah akibatnya karena kau mencibirku _ahoo_ ." Ujar Konan sambil tersenyum nista .

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika mendengar penuturan Konan .

"Huuh ! Aku izin mau ke kamar mandi . " Ujar Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas .

"_Gomen ne _Naruto !" Teriak Konan dari dalam kelas namun dapat di dengar oleh Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit tersenyum .

"A-ada apa K-konan – chan d-datang ke s-sini ?" Ujar Hinata setelah Naruto pergi izin meninggalkan kelas .

"Ah ! Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu , Hinata ." Ujar Konan seraya memberikan sebuah kotak hitam yang diberi pita merah .

"Dari siapa ?" Tanya Hinata .

"Entahlah , kurasa itu dari _nii – san _mu , Hinata ." Ujar Konan .

Hinata mengamati setiap bagian – bagian dari kotak itu dan menemukan secarik kertas ber-isi-kan ...

_**I hope you like this gift . **_

Hinata menyerengitkan dahinya sedikit ketika membaca kalimat yang ditulis oleh spidol berwarna merah itu .

"Ah , Hinata ! Aku pamit ya , harus segera pulang . Salam untuk Naruto dan _Jaa ne _." Ujar Konan seraya keluar dari kelas .

"_Jaa _Konan ." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum .

Selepas kepergian Konan , Hinata mulai membuka isi kotak itu dan menemukan kembali selembar kertas yang dilipat dan di tulis menggunakan spidol berwarna merah . Hinata mulai membaca isi surat misterius itu .

_**Aku adalah seorang dewa yang hidup dalam kegelapan abadi**_

_**Aku terbangun oleh suara bunyi lonceng **_

_**Lonceng yang membuat semua orang merasa kesakitan **_

_**Kini aku tengah mencari tumbal **_

_**Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dahsyat dari dunia fana ini **_

_**Namun mangsaku kini dijaga ketat **_

_**Oleh seorang bidadari dan seekor marmut merah **_

_**Tahukah kalian ? Kini aku berada di sekitarmu **_

_**Aku tidak terlihat namun dapat dirasakan **_

_**Jaga baik – baik mangsaku **_

_**Hingga aku bisa memiliki seutuhnya **_

Mata _lavender _Hinata mengamati kalimat per kalimat itu . Dahinya sedikit di kerutkan . Entah mengapa perasaan tak enak menyelimuti perasaan Hinata ketika membaca surat itu .

'Mangsa ? Apa maksudnya ini ?' Batin Hinata heran .

Hinata langsung memasukan kembali isi surat itu ke dalam kotak dan menyimpannya di saku jas sekolahnya .

"Hinata ~~"

"Ya , N-naru-chan ?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto .

"Ayo ! Sekarang kita pulang ~ " Ujar riang Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya .

" Oh ya , Konan mana ?" Tanya Naruto seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Konan .

"D- dia s-sudah p-pulang N-naru-chan ." Ujar Hinata .

Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendahului Hinata yang pikirannya masih memikirkan surat misterius itu .

'Akan ku tanyakan pada Neji – _nii_ .'

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

" Apa ?! "

Hinata merasa lidahnya menjadi kelu ketika mendengar maksud dari surat itu . Seketika air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya .

"Kejam sekali mereka . " Ujar lirih Hinata .

"_Arigatou , _Neji – _nii . Oyasuminasai ._" Pamit Hinata sambil memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Neji .

Hinata menatap sendu keluar . Ia memandang langit yang malam ini tak berbintang .

'Naru – chan ... '

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"Kau sudah kirim kotak itu ?"

"Sudah , _My Lord_ ."

"Khukhukhu... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku ... hahahahahahaha ."

_**T B C **_

_**~ Hufttt... chappy 4 update ^^ Readers ! Aku ganti pen name menjadi Reii Harumi ^^ dan Gomenasai readers , Haru telat meng-update karena sekarang banyak tugas , ulangan dan try out T.T Haru minta doanya ya biar Haru bisa lancar menjalankan kewajiban Harus sebagai anak kelas 9 dan nilai UN nya bagus lalu masuk SMA yang Haru inginkan deh ^^ ~ **_

_**Mind to review ? **_


	5. Chapter 5 : Point Bright

_**4 Pangeran Musim dan Putri Matahari **_

_**Disclamier : Saya hanya meminjam chara – chara yang dibuat oleh Masashi-sama . **_

_**Pairing : SasuFemNaru **_

_**Genre : Romance , Friendship , Crime , dll. **_

_**Warn : Karena saya hanya author baru , mohon dimaklumi segala bentuk kekurangan maupun kesalahan . **_

_**DLDR! **_

_**Happy Reading^^ **_

"_Kau sudah kirim kotak itu ?" _

"_Sudah , My Lord ." _

"_Khukhukhu... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku ... hahahahahahaha ." _

_**Chapter 5 : Point Bright **_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri heningnya perjalanan menuju apartemennya . Di telinganya ia pasang sepasang _headset_ hitam yang memperdengarkan alunan musik _pop _. Sesekali bibir mungilnya menyanyikan bait – bait lagu yang ia dengarkan .

Dukk ... klontang

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mencari sosok yang telah berani menendangkan kaleng _soft drink_ kepadanya . Mata _sapphire_nya mencoba memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama .

"Ah ! _Gomen _!"

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata , mata hijau _jade _, dan bertato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya berlari menuju ke arahnya .

"Hosh ... hosh ... _gomen _... kaleng minuman ku mengenaimu , Uzumaki-san ... hosh " Ujar pemuda itu dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal setelah ia berdiri dihadapan Naruto .

"Iie . Daijoubu , Sabaku - san ." Ujar Naruto santai seraya membalikkan badannya namun di tahan oleh tangan pemuda Sabaku itu .

"Hm ?" Alis Naruto terangkat satu .

Pemuda Sabaku itu melepaskan secara perlahan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Naruto .

"Temani aku makan ." Ucapan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut sang pemuda Sabaku itu .

"Hah ? " Ujar bingung Naruto sambil memutar badannya berhadapan dengan pemuda Sabaku yang tengah menatap mohon padanya .

"Oh ! _Come on _! Anggap saja sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku ." Ujar pemuda sedikit memaksa.

"Maaf , tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu dan aku sudah memaafkanmu ." Tolak Naruto halus .

Pemuda Sabaku tampak terdiam hingga ia akhirnya buka suara , "Kali ini saja . Ku mohon ." Ujar pemuda Sabaku itu pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto .

Naruto menggambil nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan , "Baiklah , ku temani kau makan dan hanya kali ini saja ." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Oke . Ayo !" Ujar pemuda itu seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto .

"Eh ? Saba – "

"Panggil aku 'Gaara' saja ."

"B – baiklah , Gaara-san ."

Pemuda yang bernama Gaara menggeleng pelan dan membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya .

"Panggil aku langsung 'Gaara' saja dan tanpa embel – embel apapun ." Ujar Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya .

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kaku , "G- gaara ?"

"Nah ! Seperti itu ." Ujar Gaara sambil memandang ke depan jalanan yang sunyi.

Naruto masih tetap mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat oleh ekor mata Gaara yang meliriknya sekilas .

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Gaara tanpa memperhatikan Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya .

"Kenapa ... kau memintaku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu ? Bukankah itu tidak sopan ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Gaara yang lebih tinggi 17 cm darinya .

Gaara mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Naruto , "Bukannya kita saling kenal ?"

"Saling kenal ?"

"Ya . Kita satu kelas , bukan ? Tentunya kau pasti tahu siapa namaku dan aku tahu siapa namamu . Kurasa itu bukan hal yang tidak sopan untuk memanggil nama kecil seseorang bila kedua pihak saling tahu nama satu sama lainnya ." Jelas Gaara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto .

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dengan pernyataan Gaara sampai akhirnya ia meringgis dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah Gaara .

"Gaara ."

"Hm ?"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan genggamanmu ? Genggamanmu terlalu kuat hehehe ." Ujar Naruto sambil matanya melirik – lirik kearah tangannya yang sedaritadi di gandeng itu.

"Ah ! _G- gomen ,_Naru." Ujar Gaara seraya melepaskan gandengannya dengan 'sedikit' berat hati .

"Naru ?" Beo Naruto .

"Iya , tidak apa – apa kan ku panggil kau Naru ?" Tanya Gaara .

"_Well , it's okay . No problem ._" Balas Naruto .

'Hmm... sepertinya Gaara tidak semenyebalkan yang ku kira .' Batin Naruto sedikit lega .

"Kita sampai ." Ujar Gaara membuyarkan 'acara' batin membatinnya Naruto . Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika ia tahu tempat yang dipilih oleh Gaara .

"Kau suka ?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik Naruto yang tengah menatap tak percaya kearahnya .

"Kau yakin ingin makan di sini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sepelan mungkin .

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya , "Tentu saja . Ayo masuk ." Ajak Gaara sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kios kecil yang bertuliskan '_**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**_' .

'A- apa ?! Ku pikir ia akan makan makanan _high class_ atau yang sejenisnya . Tak kusangka makanannya sama seperti makanan favoritku . Sungguh sangat diluar perkiraanku .' Batin Naruto tak percaya .

"Hei! Jangan diam saja , cepat ke sini ! " Teriak Gaara yang sudah berada di depan kios ramen itu .

"_C-chotto , _Gaara !" Ujar Naruto seraya berlari menuju Gaara yang tengah menunggunya.

"Selamat datang !"

Sapaan riang muncul ketika Gaara dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kios kecil itu . Kepulan – kepulan berbau ramen mendominasi aroma ruangan yang menurut Gaara sebesar kamar tidurnya itu . Naruto berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong dan duduk berhadapan .

"Selamat malam . Mau pesan ap – Naru-chan ?!" Pekik nyaring ketika seorang pelayan cantik ketika melihat Naruto tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya .

"Hehehe ... Halo , Ayame – _nee ._" Sapa Naruto .

"Hei , tumben akhir bulan seperti ini kau datang kemari , Naru-chan . Biasanya – " Mata coklat Ayame menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah bata tengah asik membaca buku menu yang duduk di hadapan Naruto . Tiba – tiba seringai nista Ayame muncul dan ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingan Naruto .

"Hei ~ Kau mau pamer pacar barumu ke sini ya ~ ?" Bisik Ayame dengan tampang nistanya kepada Naruto .

"Pacar ?" Beo Naruto dengan berbisik .

"Tuh ." Bisik Ayame seraya menunjuk Gaara dengan lirik – lirikkan matanya .

"_Janai _! " Ujar kencang Naruto sambil berdiri dan menggebrakkan mejanya .

Semua yang berada di kios itu menatap heran Naruto yang secara tiba – tiba berteriak . Naruto menggerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan meminta maaf kepada seluruh pelanggan yang ada di kios ramen Ichiraku . Ayame terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terkadang _tsundere_ .

"Maaf .. "

Ayame langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Naruto .

"Ya , ada mau pesan apa tuan ?" Ujar Ayame lemah lembut .

"Saya mau pesan ramen miso dengan minumannya _ocha_ . " Ujar Gaara yang pesanannya langsung ditulis oleh Ayame .

"Naru , kau mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap intens mata _sapphire_ Naruto .

"Ayame – _nee_ , aku pesan seperti biasanya . " Ujar ketus Naruto yang masih kesal dengan kejahilannya Ayame .

"Baiklah . Tunggu sebentar untuk pesanan kalian ya ~" Ujar girang Ayame seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah meng- _deathglare_-nya.

"Hei , Naru ."

Naruto langsung menghilangkan aura kesalnya , "Ya ?"

"Kau sering makan di sini ya ?" Tanya Gaara seraya menopang dagu dengan lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Ya ... bisa dibilang begitu . Aku suka datang ke sini setiap 3 kali dalam sebulan ." Ujar santai Naruto .

"Kenapa kau terus memandangi ku ?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat bahwa Gaara tak sekalipun berkedip menatapnya .

"Hm ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Gaara .

"Tidak apa – apa . Hanya kau membuat ku risih ." Ujar Naruto jujur .

"Kau mirip – "

"Pesanan datang ~~~~~~" Ucap riang Ayame sambil membawa nampan berisi ramen .

Ayame memberikan ramen miso beserta _ocha_ kepada Gaara dan ramen jumbo dengan es jeruk kepada Naruto .

"Silakan dinikmati ~." Ujar Ayame seraya mengundurkan diri.

Naruto memandangi wajah Gaara yang tengah menyantap ramen itu dengan wajah bingung . Gaara yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan pun membalas pandangan Naruto .

"Ada apa , Naruto ?"

"Mmm ... Aku hanya .. " Ujar Naruto sedikit memberikan jeda .

"Hanya ?" Ulang Gaara .

"... penasaran dengan ucapanmu yang terhenti itu ." Lanjut Naruto .

"Aku ... mirip dengan siapa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang misterius .

DEG !

Jantung Gaara seketika berdesir , 'Tidak ! Naruto berbeda ! Ya , Naruto berbeda .' .

"A – a – ah! Kau mirip dengan salah satu sahabatku kok ." Ujar Gaara sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ohh ... _Souka _! Ya sudah , _ittadakimasu _!" Seru Naruto seraya mengambil sumpit makannya .

Gaara sedikit menghela nafasnya yang terasa tercekat . Ia memandangi Naruto yang tengah lahap menyantap ramennya . Tanpa Gaara sadari sebuah senyum tulus terbit di wajah tampannya .

'Tak kusangka ia mirip dengan 'dia' . '

"Hei ! Kenapa melamun saja ? Ayo ! Cepat dimakan ." Ujar Naruto ketika melihat Gaara terdiam begitu lama .

"Ah , baiklah ." Ujar Gaara yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu _, Gaara atas traktirannya serta kau mau mengantarku pulang ." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum manisnya .

Pipi putih Gaara sedikit bersemu tatkala melihat senyum manis Naruto .

' _Kirei .. _' Batin Gaara terpesona .

"Gaara ?"

"Ah ? I – iya , sama – sama kok . " Ujar cepat – cepat Gaara .

"Oh ya , sekarangkan sudah jam setengah sembilan malam . Apa kau tidak dimarahi oleh _Tou – san _dan _Kaa – san _mu ?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia melirik jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan kanannya .

" _Iie ._" Ujar santai Gaara .

"_Doushite _?" Tanya kembali Naruto dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya .

"Karena aku tinggal bersama ketiga sahabatku ."

"Maksudmu tinggal bersama Uchiha , Akasuna dan Nara ?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya mantab .

"Kalian sewa apartemen dan tinggal bersama ?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya .

"Mmm ... lebih tepatnya sih rumah . Ya .. tentu dengan uang tabunganku dengan teman – temanku lainnya untuk membeli rumah tersebut . Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Gaara .

Naruto menggeleng cepat , " _Iie . Daijoubu ._" .

Seketika tawa Gaara lepas secara tiba - tiba . Naruto sedikit menjauh dan memandang horror kepada Gaara .

"Hei ! Kau pasti berpikiran yang aneh – aneh bukan ? Tenang saja , kami berempat masih normal dan tidak menyimpang seperti hal yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya ." Ujar Gaara sesudah ia bisa mengontrol diri agar berhenti tertawa .

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah sedikit memandang tak percaya , "Kau .. kau tahu darimana tentang yang kupikirkan itu ?!"

"Dari jidat lebarmu ini ." Ujar Gaara .

CTAKK

"_Itte .._" Ringgis Naruto yang dahinya disentil oleh Gaara .

"Lebih baik kau segera masuk . Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan ." Ujar Gaara seraya memutar balikkan badan Naruto dan sedikit mendorongnya .

"_C – chotto _! Ga – EH ?!" Naruto mencari sosok Gaara yang secara tiba – tiba menghilang itu .

"Huuh ! Dasar setan jahil kepala merah ." Gerutuk Naruto seraya berjalan memasuki kawasan apartemen tempat tinggalnya .

Sepasang mata _jade_ terus memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke _lobby_ apartemennya .

"Haah .. lebih baik aku terkena flu akibat udara malam daripada harus bertahan didekat'nya' yang bisa sewaktu – waktu membuatku serangan jantung ." Ujarnya seraya menggelus – eluskan dadanya .

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"_Tadaima _~ "

" _O-okaerinasai ,_ N-naru –chan ."

"Eh ? Hinata ?" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat Hinata menyambut kepulangannya .

PLUK .

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto membelalak kaget . Ia melirik sang pemilik rambut _indigo_ yang tengah memeluknya erat . Naruto segera melepaskan pelukkannya dengan Hinata dan memandang serius kearah Hinata .

"Hinata , apa yang terjadi ? " Ujar serius Naruto .

"_Iie . _A- aku h- hanya ingin m- memelukmu s- saja ." Ujar Hinata lembut .

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya , "_Gomen _bila aku terus membuat khawatir . Aku tahu tentang tugasmu yang diberikan oleh Kyuu – _nii_ , da – "

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah telunjuk menyentuh bibir mungilnya . Naruto menatap sendu Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya .

"Sttt .. A – aku m – mejalani tugasku d-dengan segenap h-hatiku . T-tidak perlu k – khawatir . K – karena ... "

"Karena ? " Beo Naruto .

"... k – karena a – aku m – menyanggimu selalu , s- seperti adikku s- sendiri ." Ujar Hinata .

Naruto terkesima dengan ucapannya Hinata . Ucapannya membuat ia teringat akan ucapan Kyuubi ketika berusia 10 tahun .

"_**Aku selalu menyayangimu , Naru ." **_

'U – ucapannya ... mirip .. dengan .. '

" Ru ... N – naru .. Naru – chan !"

"Ah ! Ya apa ?" Jawab Naruto sekenanya ketika lamunannya buyar .

Hinata menghela nafas maklum , "A – apa kau s – sudah ma – "

"Aku sudah makan kok tadi , Hinata ." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya .

"B – baiklah . S – segera i – istirahatlah ." Ujar Hinata yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Naruto .

Hinata memandang Naruto yang akhir menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya . Ia menggeratkan kepalan tangannya . Ia masih tidak bisa menutupi rasa bertanggung jawabnya karena akhirnya kelompok itu akan datang mencari Naruto .

'Tak akan kubiarkan mereka merebut adikku . Tidak akan untuk selamanya .'

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Naruto duduk termenung ditepi ranjang _queen size_nya . Ia kemudian menyeret tasnya hingga didekatnya dan membuka isi tasnya . Ia menggambil selembar foto lusuh yang sempat ia perhatikan saat diatap sekolah . Mata _sapphire_nya memandang sendu foto yang ia dapatkan dari Kyuubi . Sosok yang mirip dengannya tengah tersenyum manis menghadap kamera . Matanya menerawang jauh ketika ia pertama kali melihat foto ini 6 tahun yang lalu .

_**Flashback 6 years ago **_

_Disebuah rumah yang harmonis tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang emas tengah berlari – lari di rumahnya . Tangan – tangan mungilnya memegang erat sebuah foto . Ia terus berlari hingga berhenti di depan pintu mahoni bercat putih dengan beberapa aksen ukiran . _

_Tok .. Tok .. Tok _

"_Kyuu – nii ." Ujar gadis kecil itu . _

_CEKLEK _

_Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah tampan remaja berusia 14 tahun yang tersenyum manis memandang adiknya yang terpaut 4 tahun darinya . Remaja itu bernama Namikaze Kyuubi . _

"_Ada apa , Naru – chan ?" Tanya lembut sang kakak . _

_Seketika gadis kecil yang diketahui Naru itu menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan menutup pintu kamar kakaknya . _

"_Mmm .. Kyuu – nii , Naru ingin bertanya sesuatu hal ." Ujar ragu Naru . _

_Kyuubi menggerutkan dahinya sedikit , "Tentang ?" _

_Naru segera menggeluarkan foto yang sedaritadi ia genggam dan memberikannya kepada Kyuubi . Ketika Kyuubi melihat foto itu ,raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekesalan . _

"_Kyuu – nii .. " Panggil Naru pelan . _

"_Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini , Naru ?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk . _

"_A – aku menemukannya di dekat ruang baca dan ketikaku melihat foto ini ... orang yang berada di foto itu mirip sekali denganku , jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan Kyuu – nii siapa orang itu ." Jelas Naru dengan hati – hati . _

_Kyuubi duduk ditepi ranjang , ia menatap Naru sekilas hingga akhir memalingkan pandangannya kearah foto yang tengah dipegangnya . _

'_Inikah saatnya Naru mengetahui kebenarannya ?' _

"_Naru .. Kemarilah ." Panggil lembut Kyuubi . _

_Naru segera mendekati Kyuubi dan duduk disebelahnya . _

"_Naru , apa kau ingin tahu tentang ... seseorang ini ?" Ujar Kyuubi seraya menunjuk seorang gadis pada foto itu . _

_Naruto membalas pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya . _

_Kyuubi menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskan perlahan , "Sosok foto yang ada di sini adalah ... " _

_Mata Naruto terus memperhatikan Kyuubi yang tampak sulit untuk meneruskan ucapannya . _

" _... Nee – chan mu , Naru ." Ujar lirih Kyuubi yang masih bisa didengar oleh Naru . _

_Mata sapphire Naru terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu diucapkan . _

_Kaget ? Tentu ._

_Tak percaya ? Pasti . _

_Heran ? Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi . _

"_A – apa maksud dari ucapan Kyuu – nii ? Naru tidak mengerti ." Ujar Naruto dengan nada heran . _

"_Sudah kuduga ." Gumam pelan Kyuubi . _

"_Hm ?" Ambigu Naru ketika melihat wajah Kyuubi yang memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naru . _

_Naru berdiri dari duduknya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi mulus Kyuubi dan menariknya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan Naru . _

"_Jelaskan apa yang dimaksud ucapan Kyuu – nii tadi ." Pinta , ah ! lebih tepatnya perintah Naru kepada Kyuubi . _

_Kyuubi menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian membuka matanya kembali , "Dia adalah Nee – chanmu dan juga adikku yang pertama ." _

"_Jika dia memang dia Nee – chan ku , dimana dia sekarang ? Selama aku hidup 10 tahun lamanya aku tidak – " _

"_Dia hilang . 10 tahun yang lalu ketika kau berusia 7 bulan . " Potong Kyuubi yang langsung membuat tangan Naruto merosot jatuh dari pipi Kyuubi . _

"_Bohong ... Kyuu – nii pasti bohongkan ? Iyakan ?!" Jawab Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya . _

_Kyuubi hanya terdiam tak berkata sedikitpun . _

"_Katakan itu bohong ! kata – " _

"_Apa wajahku menunjukkan aku bohong , Namikaze Naru ?!" Balas Kyuubi yang tak kalah keras yang langsung membuat Naru tertunduk . _

'_Shit !' Umpat Kyuubi dalam hati karena telah membentak Naru . _

_Kyuubi berdiri dan berjalan mendekat Naru namun Naru menjauhi Kyuubi 2 langkah . _

"_Jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Nee – chan , Kyuu – nii ." Ujar Naru dengan wajah masih tertunduk . _

"_Dia hilang diculik seseorang ketika ia tengah bermain bersamaku di taman . Sedangkan kau berada di dalam rumah bersama Kaa –san . Saat Nee –chanmu tengah mengambil bola yang menggeliding jauh menuju jalan , tiba – tiba sebuah mobil hitam tidak berplat datang dan menarik paksa Nee – chan . Aku langsung datang menyelamatkan Nee – chanmu dan melempari para penculik itu dengan batu dan menarik keras lengan orang jahat untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Nee – chanmu , tapi ... " _

_Kyuubi menarik nafas sejenak , " ... penjahat itu menghentakkan lengannya dan mendorong keras tubuhku hingga kepalaku terbentur bebatuan yang ada disekitarnya dan hal yang terakhir yang kulihat Nee – chanmu dipaksa masuk . Aku segera bangkit berusaha menggejar para penjahat itu dengan tertatih – tatih dan darah yang mengucur dari pelipis hingga aku terjatuh . Beruntung salah seorang pelayan rumah menemukanku dan kukatakan padanya bahwa Nee – chan mu telah diculik setelahku menyampaikan itu , semua langsung menjadi gelap . Dan ketika ku tersadar , Kaa – san menangis tersedu – sedu dan Tou –san tengah berdiskusi dengan salah satu polisi . Sedangkan kau terus menerus rewel selama 3 hari lamanya . " _

_Naru masih tertunduk dengan mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh . _

"_Berhari – hari , berbulan – bulan hingga akhirnya 7 tahun pencarian tidak membuahkan hasil , pihak kepolisian akhir menyerah dan mengatakan bahwa sesuai undang – undang bahwa seseorang yang hilang tanpa jejak selama 7 tahun , maka orang tersebut dianggap sudah meninggal . Sakit hati . Itulah yang kurasakan hingga sekarang , hingga detik ini pun aku masih merasa tidak becus sebagai seorang nii – san yang selalu ada untuk adiknya . Gomen na , Naru . Aku adalah Nii – san mu yang paling tidak berguna ." Ujar lirih Kyuubi . _

_Air mata Naru sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan seketika Naru langsung memeluk erat Kyuubi dan menangis sekeras – kerasnya dalam pelukkan Kyuubi . Mata merah keungu – unguannya telah menumpahkan sebulir air mata haru serta penyesalan . Kyuubi membalas pelukkan Naru lebih erat lagi . _

"_**Aku selalu menyayangimu , Naru**__ . Itu adalah ucapan Nee – chanmu ketika kau sedang rewel dulu , Naru . Gomen , bila selama ini aku menyimpan rahasia ini padamu ." Ujar lirih Kyuubi didekat telinga Naru . _

_**Flashback OFF **_

Mata _sapphire _Naruto memandang keluar jendela dan menatap langit malam yang tengah menampakkan sang dewi malam .

"_Nee – chan_ ... aku rindu padamu ." Ujar pelan Naruto dengan menatap lembut sang dewi malam .

**Hokaido pada saat yang sama – **

Seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang tengah menatap langit malam dengan pandangan datar . Rambut panjangnya yang diikat dengan gaya buntut kuda itu meliuk – liuk lembut akibat hembusan angin . Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi panasnya yang baru saja ia beli . Pakaian hitam terusan ditambah dengan jaket jins hitam dan sepatu boots setumit telah menambah kesan misterius dan kecantikkannya yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sang dewi malam .

DEG !

Tiba – tiba ia merasa sesuatu hal yang membuat jantung berdesir .

"_**Nee – chan**_** ... aku rindu padamu ." **

Seketika tubuh gadia cantik itu menegang . Tatapan matanya yang biasa datar kini berubah menjadi keterkejutan .

'Siapa ? Suara siapa itu ? Kenapa ia selalu terdengar ditelingaku ?' Batin gadis itu .

"_Ne , _tidak baik loh melamun pada malam hari . Bisa – bisa kau kerasukan ." Ujar seseorang dari belakang yang langsung membuat lamunan gadis itu buyar .

"Ada apa kau kemari , _spider _?" Ujar datar sang gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam .

Seseorang yang dipanggil _spider _itu mendekat dan berdiri disebelah gadis itu , "Tidak ada . Hanya menyampaikan hal penting dari _My Lord _, ia berkata bahwa misi ini tidak boleh gagal karena ia langsung memberikan kita misi Rank – S , bukan begitu _Whiskey _?" Ujar _Spider _.

Gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak , "Ya , aku tahu . Misi pencarian rubah kecil itu , bukan ?" Tanyanya yang tampak acuh tak acuh .

"Tentu . Sebaiknya kita segera siapkan penyamaran kita dan segera dapatkan informasi terkait rubah itu ." Ujar _spider_ sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh .

"_Oyasuminasai , Whiskey ~_" Ujar genit _spider_ seraya menutup pintu balkon _villa_ yang tengah ditempati itu .

Sang gadis itu berdecih dan memandang tajam sosok yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu .

'Seandainya kau bukan wakil _My Lord_ sudah kubunuh kau !' Batin gadis geram .

**Di Paris – **

BRAKK

Seorang laki – laki tampan berusia 20 tahun itu berambut merah acak – acak itu menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan cukup keras . Nafasnya sedikit memburu .

"Dasar bodoh ! Bagaimana mungkin saksi penting yang kita tahan ditemukan tak bernayawa , hah ?! Apa kalian bekerja dengan sungguh – sungguh , hah ?!" Bentak pria tampan itu dengan tatapan berkilat kemarahan yang tak terbendung .

Para pekerja hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya seraya berdoa agar tidak dipecat .

Tok ... Tok .. Tok

"Masuk !" Ujar sanggar Kyuubi seraya melonggarkan dasinya .

2 orang pria yang salahsatunya bermasker berjalan mendekati Kyuubi .

"Kyuubi –sama , saya menemukan ini dilokasi terbunuhnya Hiruko ." Ujar pria bermasker seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas .

Kyuubi menerima kertas itu secara setengah hati , ia pun akhirnya membaca isi surat itu .

_**Dear **_**Kyuubi ,**

**Aku telah berada disekitar orang yang paling kau lindungi **

**Sekarang hanya tinggal waktu yang menentukan **

**Siapakah pemenang yang sesungguhnya , **

**Aku atau Kau ?**

_**My Lord **_**– **

Tangan Kyuubi bergetar , rahangnya mengeras seketika , ' Ku bunuh kau jika berani menyentuh adikku walau sehelai rambutnya saja , brengsek !' Umpat Kyuubi dalam hati .

**T B C **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah Update nih ^^ Gimana pendapatnya ? Hehehe... Gomen telat update soalnya harus belajar buat UTS . Doakan ya biar nilai UTS Haru memuaskan ^^ Dan Otanjoubi Omedetou NarutoDobe *telat ngucapin* **

**~ Sesi jawaban review ~ **

**Diyas : Iyas ^^ aku masih SMP tapi tahun depan SMA hehehe . **

**Mei Narumi : Arigatou ^^ tenang kok , aku ga bakalan nelatarin ini fic . Kalo pun ga update2 bukan berarti ditelantarin tapi aku sudah msk fase hiatus . **

**Eruna : Iya nih Narunya direbut . engg... yg my lord itu ... bisa tebak sendiri bisa juga tetep ngikutin nih cerita ^^**

**Yuna : iya iya , nih udh update sama tuh kyuubinya udh keluar . Soal kapan terbongkarnya identitasnya itu hanya aku , tuhan dan para malaikatnya yg tahu ^ ^ v **

**Guest : Pengirimnya gaara ? mmm... kita lihat kelanjutannya saja oke? **

**Thanks untuk semua yg sudah sempat2nya baca sekaligus ngereview . Maaf ga bisa bales satu – satu hehehe . Jaa , sampai ketemu lagi di Chp 6 ^^ **

**.**

**Mind to review ? **


End file.
